The Shinigami and the Sky User
by RedRosey10
Summary: After years of waiting for Iemitsu, Nana grows tired and decides to divorce him and move away to Karakura Town with Tsunami. Tsuna is saved from bullies by Ichigo and the two become friends. After 5 years, Ichigo and Tsuna need to deal with a midget Shinigami, a baby who loves to shoot Tsunami and general craziness as they head to the Soul Society while dealing with assassins.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach or Khr. They both belong to their respective owners.**

 **Pairings are undecided.**

 **Sawada Residence**

Tsuna trudged home, her clothes and hair streaked with muddy water, eyes blood red from crying the past 20 minutes. She looked up at her front door, hesitant in entering knowing the fuss and worry her mother would experience.

Tsuna took a deep breath in before slowly opening the door and hesitantly entering, "T-Tadaima."

"Okaeri Tsu-chan, how was sch-Tsu-chan, what happened to you?!" Nana demanded as she rushed over to her injured daughter, holding her chin in her grip.

Despite knowing it was wrong, Tsuna was quite content with lying to her mother only to look straight into Nana's eyes and saw the distraught swimming within them and blurts out everything, "The other kids pushed me into the river because I was playing with Lulu and they called me stupid for having imaginary friends, but Lulu is real! And-And that the reason Papa doesn't come home is because he's embarrassed that I'm stupid!"

Nana immediately bundles her daughter into a tight hug, kissing her forehead while petting her hair, "Don't listen to them. Papa loves you so very much," Nana reassures, but couldn't help doubt her own words.

"Then why doesn't he ever come home?" Tsuna questions, her eyes shining in curiosity as the flow of tears began to stop.

"Papa is just really busy with work. He's the one who pays for the roof over our head, the delicious food we eat and the pretty clothes on our backs," Nana explains, gently.

"Tsu-chan would give up a week of all that if Papa could spend a day with us," Tsuna mumbles, pouting.

"I would too," Nana agrees before an idea popped into her head, "you know what? I'm going to call Papa and ask him to come home and stay."

"Really?" Tsuna gasps, her face full of hope and wonder.

"Really," Nana nods before standing back up, "now, why don't you take a shower before dinner?"

"Okay!" Tsuna jumps up and runs upstairs to do just that, her tiny feet thudding all the way up. The two had dinner with Tsuna explaining all the good things about her day with Nana smiling and nodding when Tsuna asked her if she was paying attention.

Later that night, Nana tucked Tsuna into bed as usual before heading downstairs and making good on her promise. She dials Iemitsu's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Iemitsu-" Nana started only to be interrupted by her husband's excited reply.

"Nana, my love~! How are you?" Iemitsu cooed over the phone.

"I'm fine, anata. Rather, there's something I want to ask of you. Is it possible you can come home?" Nana requests.

"..." Iemitsu doesn't reply until 5 minutes of silence have passed, "Nana, I'm busy with work. You just can't call me for such a silly reason."

"It's not silly! Iemitsu, it's been 4 years since you last visited! Your daughter is growing up with a father and that's not good for her, she's going to end up hating you or herself. She's being bullied for God's sake! And I'm tired of hearing all the whispers of the neighbours because you never show. Iemitsu, I need my husband and Tsu-chan needs her father. Please," Nana begs, her voice so small and quivering as she tried not to cry.

"Nana... I'm sorry, but-ow! What the hell?" Iemitsu yelped making Nana blink in confusion as another voice hissed at him.

"You idiot! Go see your wife and daughter!" Nana heard as Lal continued to whack Iemitsu a bunch of times over the head.

"Alright, alright," Iemitsu sighs, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a few weeks off."

"Really? That's great, honey. I can't wait to see you, bye!" Nana held the phone to her chest in pure happiness. Maybe now they can be a real family.

 **3 Days Later**

The Sawada mother and daughter rushed back and forth to get everything ready for Iemitsu's stay.

The doorbell rang abruptly and the mother and daughter duo practically sprinted to the front door which revealed to be Iemitsu.

"My beautiful bride!" Iemitsu gushes as he kisses her on the cheek before noticing Tsuna hiding behind Nana's legs, "oh my gosh, is that my little tuna fish? Look at how much you've grown! I wonder how old you are, 6 or 7?"

The temperature in the room dropped several degrees and it wasn't due to the front door being left open, "Anata," Nana chuckles, falteringly, "Tsu-chan is 10."

"Oh, oopsie!" Iemitsu guffaws, not really bothered by the error he's made.

"Ah, why don't you and Tsu-chan play outside while I finish lunch?" Nana requests, hoping to salvage the day while she still can. Nana heads back into the kitchen while Iemitsu and Tsuna play catch on the porch. Iemitsu ends up throwing the ball a bit too far so Tsuna had to chase after it only to trip and skid across the grass. She pushed herself up so she sat on the back of her legs, her eyes teared up as she held her bleeding forehead while trying not to cry.

"Nana mentioned you were quite the klutz, but I never thought you were that bad," Iemitsu comments, his voice full of worry, as he remains completely oblivious to his insensitive words.

Tsuna's lip quivered as she tried to force the uncomfortable lump back down her throat, but upon hearing how disappointed her father is with her, the flood of tears started.

"Oh! Ah, um, tuna fish, don't cry over. I mean, it's fine if you aren't as smart as you classmates, or as athletic or even as popular," Iemitsu continued to babble on.

"Iemitsu!" Nana scolds, horrified by what he is saying. She had just finished lunch and was about to call her daughter and husband when she saw the scenario played right in front of her. Their daughter, who is injured and bleeding, is on the verge of crying and her husband is making things worse by pointing out her weak points.

"Tsu-chan, let's get your cut cleaned and bandaged," Nana says, softly and she takes her daughter's hand and leads her to the bathroom. She quickly disinfected the cut before kissing it and placing a kuma bandage over it. "Is that all better, Tsu-chan?"

"Hai, Mama," Tsuna replies, happy, before looking down at the ground while shuffling her feet, "Papa seems different from other papa's."

"I know that Papa is more... eccentric than others, but at least he's home. We should be happy," Nana affirmed.

"I guess so," Tsuna muttered, thinking that the family just needed time to adjust.

"Now, let's have a nice family lunch together," Nana says as she and Tsuna head downstairs only to be met with a highly disheartening scene.

Iemitsu who had changed out of his suit into a pair of boxers and vest, was lying on the floor of the living room downing his 7th can of beer. The open cans were left scattered all over the floor, some leaking into the carpet.

Nana was left aghast. Yes, she did buy those beers for her husband, but it was for the evening when Tsuna was asleep in bed so he could relax and they could spend time together. What was he thinking getting drunk well into the afternoon in front of his child?

"Ah, Nana (hic) I'm feeling tired so I think I (hic) I'll head to bed now. Night Nana," Iemitsu staggered his way up the stairs, forgetting or ignoring the existence of his daughter.

This visit has turned into a complete disaster. It was not turning out the way either girls had expected. What Nana hoped and prayed for nearly a decade would never come true, Iemitsu will never put his family first.

Nana knew what she had to do.

"Tsu-chan, why don't we go to the park after lunch? We could get ice cream," Nana offers and Tsuna immediately brightens up.

"You're the best Mama!" Tsuna squeals, "I'll help set the table!"

"Mama is lucky to have such a sweet and helpful daughter," Nana praises before the two sit down for lunch and head to the park for a fun day out which was simply normal for the two.

 **Later That Night**

Nana, after reading Tsuna a bunch of fairy tales, tucked the sleeping child into bed before closing the door and leaning against it. Nana inhaled a huge breath of air before exhaling, she repeated the mantra before walking to her room where a safe laid under the her bed. Each step she took felt as heavy as lead, but she continued to trudge on.

Iemitsu was downstairs watching TV, his bellowing laughter nearly shaking the whole house.

"Iemitsu," Nana calls out, firmly and emotionless.

"Ah, Nana. Wait, this is getting good," Iemitsu holds up his finger to silence her, not once tearing his eyes from the screen. Nana grabs the second remote and shuts the TV down. "Hey!"

"I have been waiting, for 10 years," Nana told him, seething. "On the day of our wedding you said, 'Nana, I promise to give you the best years of your life. We will be the happiest, healthiest and most successful family in the world.'"

"We are a happy, healthy and successful family!" Iemitsu argued, "we have a big house, all the food we can eat and can afford new clothes everyday! I kept my promise!"

"No, you haven't! Iemitsu, you're not there for us. Tsuna and I don't need all of this as long as you're with us," Nana stresses out, frustrated. "Speaking of Tsuna, today was about you spending quality time with her yet you think it's okay to get wasted in front of her? That's terrible parenting, you are not setting a good example. She's going to end up believing that all you are is deadbeat bum."

"Tch, as if," Iemitsu rolled his eyes as he sat on the sofa properly, "if anyone's parenting is terrible, it's yours, Nana. You raised her with no spine that's why she gets bullied. You let her get away with so much, it's your fault that she's so stupid and clumsy."

"Tsuna is not stupid," Nana growled, desperately trying to contain her anger which she was failing. She grinds her teeth, her brows furrowed and her hands clenched into fists before taking a deep breath to calm herself, she waited a few moments so she wouldn't continue to explode on Iemitsu then hands him some papers.

Iemitsu snatches the papers out of her hands before his eyes widened in shock, "What? Divorce papers? You can't be serious!"

"I am, Iemitsu," Nana informs, dead serious, "please get out of my house right now."

"What? I paid for this house. You're the one who should get out," Iemitsu spluttered.

"Be that as it may, my name is on the lease," Nana informs, "I was the one who bought the house while you were working abroad as usual. Now get out."

"Nana, you can't be serious!" Iemitsu cried.

"I am. Leave," Nana orders. Iemitsu stared at her for a moment before stomping out the door, muttering and cursing the whole way. The door slammed shut and Nana went to ensure that he actually left. She leaned her back against the door before sliding down to the ground, pulling her knees into her chest as she starts sobbing.

"Mama?" Tsuna calls out, hesitantly.

Nana whips her head to the top of the stairs where Tsuna stood in her baby blue nightie, "Ah, Tsu-chan! How long were you standing there?" Nana asked as she furiously wiped away her tears, Tsuna gives no reply. "Did I wake you? Mama is very sorry for that. Why don't you go back to bed, hm? Mama promises there will be no more loud sounds to wake you up."

Again, Tsuna says nothing, but walks down the steps and hugs her mother tight, "Don't worry, Mama. I won't leave you like him," Tsuna promises as she continues to lovingly hold her mother the same way she used to do for her daughter when she was sad.

"Thank you, Tsu-chan," Nana nods, her voice breaking. She returns her daughter's hug and continues to sob for the man she never really had.

 **A Month Later**

This past month have been crazy for Nana and Tsuna who changed their last name to Nana's maiden name, Hayashi.

Iemitsu was determined to win custody of Tsuna, however, Namimori is a relatively small town which is why the Judge knew about Iemitsu's constant habits of disappearing for _long_ periods of time so it was obvious he wasn't on his side. Nana won full custody of Tsuna and rejected any child support payment from Iemitsu, she wanted him to be completely out of their lives.

"This is the last of our bags," Nana informs as she hauls in the last bit of luggage to the driver who puts it in the trunk. She watches the movers close the back of the trunk before driving onto the road. Nana then got into the cab and requested the driver to go to the river where Tsuna would be saying goodbye to Lulu.

Sure enough, there she was, sitting on the bank pretending to speak to Lulu, her imaginary friend.

"Tsu-chan, we need to go now," Nana calls out.

"I'm coming!" Tsuna responds before turning to Lulu, "will you be okay when I'm gone?" Tsuna couldn't help but ask again in worry.

A little girl, about Tsuna's age, with black hair and eyes nodded. She was wearing a white shirt with a red heart in the centre with blue suspender denim jeans. What was most noticeable though was the long chain protruding from her chest.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Lulu assures, trying to hold the tears at bay, "promise you won't forget me?"

"How could I forget my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" Tsuna grinned. Lulu gasps in happiness before throwing herself into Tsuna's arms.

"Tsu-chan!" Nana called out again, a little more desperate.

"Bye Tsuna," Lulu says.

"It's 'see you later,'" Tsuna corrects before dashing up the steps to the taxi.

"See you later, Tsuna!" Lulu fixes as she waves goodbye to her best friend.

Tsuna jumps into the taxi, peering outside the window as the taxi slowly pulls out the driveway. Tsuna watched as she leaves the only home she's ever known. "Mama, where are we going?"

"To the next town over, Karakura Town."


	2. Chapter 2

**Karasu River**

It's been 5 days since the move and Nana and Tsuna were doing okay in Karakura. Tsuna was terrified of going to school due to the relentless bullying of her last school so Nana decided to put it off for a few more days.

Currently, Tsuna was hanging by herself at Karasu River while Nana was out job hunting. Bored out of her mind, Tsuna was set on entertaining herself by drawing in the mud with a stick. She remained oblivious to a trio of children sneaking up behind her.

"I can't believe it. It's really you, Dame Tsuna!" Tsuna flinched at the cruel, familiar name as she whips around to find Hebima Dei, an ex classmate who moved away a year ago and one of her biggest bullies.

"Dei, you know her?" His male friend, Gumo Jun, inquired.

"Yeah! She's the loser from my last school, the one I've been telling you about!" Hebima exclaims in excitement.

"Oh, the really stupid one?" The girl, Ueda Ai, realises.

"What are you doing here? Finally got kicked out of school, ehh Dame Tsuna?" Hebima mocks, "not surprised since you're so stupid. Or did everyone finally get tired of you babbling about your imaginary friend? So pathetic."

"Shut up, Hebima! Lulu is real!" Tsuna snapped with fury, making the trio flinch, but Hebima doesn't stay shocked for long.

"Looks like your forgot your place, Dame Tsuna," Hebima taunts, an evil look gleaming in his eyes, "I think me and my friends need to teach you a lesson. Get her!"

At his yell, the two grabbed Tsuna's arms and shoved her into the river. Tsuna stumbled back and landed awkwardly on her foot. That wasn't the last of it though, Hebima kicked her square in the chest so she fell into the river before he seizes her neck and forces her underwater.

Tsuna tried to scream, but river water kept swarming into her mouth. She clutched his arm, trying to rip it off her throat, but he was much stronger than her. She flailed her legs about till the two friends held them down.

Black spots started to gather in Tsuna's vision, her lungs started to scream for air and her remaining strength slowly zapped away.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

 **With Ichigo**

Ichigo was squatting beside the bank of the river, resting, after walking for hours without break. His legs ached, but he knew he had to start walking again.

"-is real!" A voice yells out not too far.

"Hm?" Ichigo looks up and sees 3 figures ganging up on a brunette. Ichigo gasps as his eyes widen in bewilderment when he sees the ring leader kick the girl and force her underwater with his friends helping.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo demands as he sprints towards the group an punches Hebima straight in the face before quickly yanking Tsuna out of the river, the latter hacking and spluttering violently.

"Dei!" Ueda shrieks in terror.

"Bastard!" Gumo bellows in anger before attempting to punch Ichigo only to be met with a face full of dirt, "what?"

"You helped him try to drown this girl yet I'm the bastard?" Ichigo questions, his voice promising pain and suffering as he pulls Gumo's arm back even further, drawing out more grunts of pains, before finally letting go. "Now, get the hell out of here!" Ichigo roars as the trio flee in a rush.

"He's crazy!"

"Mama!"

"I'll make you pay for this! You too, Dame Tsuna!"

"Tch, cowards," Ichigo spat out before remembering the girl who was nearly drowned, she was sitting on the ground clutching her foot in pain. Ichigo knelt down beside her and quickly tried to calm her down when she whimpered in fear, "don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"My foot hurts," Tsuna whimpered, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

"You probably twisted it," Ichigo guessed before turning around and gesturing her to come, "get on my back."

"N-Nani!" Tsuna sputtered in embarrassment, face as red as a tomato.

"My oyaji owns a clinic, he can take a look at your foot," Ichigo informs, still waiting for her to get on.

"Okay," Tsuna mutters as she wraps her arms around his neck, Ichigo hooks his arms under her legs before pushing himself to stand, letting out a little grunt as he stabilises himself. "Sorry if I'm heavy."

"It's fine," Ichigo waves off, unaffected, "pretty sure your added weight is from your clothes, it soaked up quite a lot of water."

'But... what if it isn't that?' Tsuna asks herself, growing more depressed.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, what's your name?" Ichigo inquires.

"Sa-Hayashi Tsunami, but you can call me Tsuna," Ichigo noticed the blunder, but decided not to call her out on it. He didn't want to scare her after all.

"You know it's a school day, right? So why aren't you in class?" Ichigo asks, curious.

"I got picked on a lot at my last school so I'm kinda scared," Tsuna admits after a moment of hesitation, "Hebima is one of the cruel ones and now we're in the same neighbourhood. Anyway, I could ask you the same thing; why aren't you in class?"

Ichigo doesn't answer, but looks on straight ahead. Tsuna knew she hit a sensitive topic and wanted to rectify her mistake, "Sorry, you don't need to answer if you don't want to."

"We're here," Ichigo notifies. Tsuna looks up to a large yellow house with balcony on the second floor, the two front doors were made of glass with a large sign above. Ichigo puts Tsuna down, where she leans against the wall, and requests that she stay there for a moment. Tsuns was confused, but obeyed. "Oyaji, I'm home," Ichigo greets, preparing himself for the inevitable.

"I-chi-go!" Isshin bellows as flies through the air, preparing to kick his son only to crash into the front door when Ichigo swiftly moves to the side, "hehe, you're learning fast."

"Enough of that, you have a patient," Ichigo points outside with his thumb.

"Really? Bring him in," Isshin requests. Ichigo goes to help Tsuna into the clinic and Isshin grins widely, "already bringing a lady home at your age? Way to go Ichigo!" Isshin cheers.

Ichigo flushes bright red at the insinuation and roars at his father, "That's not it!"

Tsuna just tilts her head to the side in confusion, 'Why is Ichigo-san so red?'

"Don't blow your top, son. Now, what's wrong with you, kiddo?" Isshin asks, kindly.

"My foot hurts a lot," Tsuna answered.

"Tsuna sprained it when a bunch of kids shoved her into the river and tried to drown her," Tsuna flinched at the last part, that was the last thing she wanted was the doctor to find out especially since she knew he would tell her mother.

"Geez, kids these days can be so mean. Whatever happened to wedgies?" Isshin asked himself before picking Tsuna up in his arms and depositing her on a medical bed, "I'll need to give you a check up. Did you end up swallowing water from the river?"

"A little bit," Tsuna admits.

"Okay," Isshin hums as he takes out some medical equipment, he places a thermometer in Tsuna's mouth and uses a stethoscope to listen to her heartbeat which he found to be normal. After a few minutes, he took the thermometer and checked her temperature 98.6°F, normal for a child her age. "Tsuna-chan, do you have headaches or feel nauseous or sick?"

"Uh-uh," Tsuna shook her head.

"Well you're quite lucky, Tsuna-chan," Isshin hums as he out a cold compress and wraps it around her ankle, "as far as I can tell, you didn't get sick from the water, but I'm going to prescribe some medication just in case and I need to inform your parents. Do you have their number?"

Tsuna dug her hand into her dress pocket to bring out her mother's number only to find it completely destroyed from the water.

"That's a shame," Isshin notes.

"Don't you know it by heart?" Ichigo inquired.

"No, it was Mama's new number," Tsuna muttered, despondent.

"Do you remember where you live? I can probably look up your number," Isshin offers.

"Um, I can't remember the apartment name," Tsuna mumbled under her breath, her face flushed with humiliation.

"I see," Isshin glanced at the clock and saw it was 3pm. School will be letting out soon. Isshin got up from the chair, brushing off imaginary dust off his knees before saying, "Ichigo, stay here with Tsuna and get her some clothes, she can't stay in those wet ones or she'll catch a cold. I need to go pick up the girls, but I'll inform the police about your plight, Tsuna-chan. They'll help locate your mother."

"Sure, oyaji," Ichigo agrees.

"Thank you, doctor," Tsuna bows her head.

"I'll be back soon," Isshin says before grabbing his coat and leaving the clinic.

 **Some Time Later**

"-and since I got all the answers right, Sensei gave me a lollipop as a prize!" Yuzu excitedly recalled her day.

"How exciting, that's my girl," Isshin grins before turning to Karin, "has anything exciting happened to you, Karin?"

"Same old, same old," Karin replies, lacklustre.

Isshin sighs softly at her answer, it's been a year since Masaki's death and while the family was slowly healing, the damage will never be fully erased. Isshin was walking home with the girls, holding their hands, as Yuzu energetically talked about her day. They were on the way to the police so he could inform the situation to the police when he heard someone yelling.

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan, where are you?!" A frantic woman with brown hair dressed in a smart suit rushes out the corner searching desperately for someone.

"Miss!" Isshin calls out, letting go off Karin's hand to catch the woman's attention by waving. Sure enough, she notices Isshin and after looking around power-walks over to him. Before she could speak to him, he quickly asks, "are you looking for Tsuna-chan?"

Nana's face brightens when she hears her daughter's name, "You've seen my daughter?" Nana questions, hopefully.

"She's currently in my clinic," Isshin informs.

"Clinic? Is she okay?!" Nana gasps, horrified.

"Nothing serious," Isshin assures, quickly, "she twisted her ankle and swallowed some river water, but as far as I can tell, she's fine."

"Thank goodness," Nana breathes a sigh of relief before requesting that he take her to her daughter so she joins the family in their walk. Yuzu took a liking to Nana and rapidly began to ask question with Karin trying to calm her, but even Karin seemed fond of Nana.

The group quickly made it back to the clinic where they find Ichigo and Tsuna in a heated staring competition.

"I know you're getting tired," Ichigo states.

"Won't give up," Tsuna stresses, her cheeks flushed red.

"Tsu-chan?" Nana calls out, hesitantly.

"Mama?" Tsuna replies excitedly as she whips her head to meet her mother's gaze then starts moaning and pulling her hair when she realises she's lost the competition, "No! No, no, no, no!"

"He he, I win," Ichigo grins, it's been a while since he had so much fun.

"No fair, best 2 out of 3," Tsuna offers.

"Don't be such a sore loser," Ichigo retorts.

"Ah, Tsu-chan, we need to go now," Nana reminds.

"Okay, Mama," Tsuna jumps off the bed and grabs a bag which contained her wet clothes. She took her mother's hand and they were about to leave when Isshin stops them.

"Wait. This is the medication Tsuna-chan should take and here's my number, should there be any changes to her health, call me," Isshin instructs as he hands her the stuff needed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Nana bows, grateful for everything.

"Arigatou Sensei!" Tsuna follows her mother's suit then turns to Ichigo, "thank you for playing with me Ichigo."

"It was fun, we should do it again," Ichigo replies as he and his sisters wave goodbye.

Nana and Tsuna head their way home, Tsuna skipping and humming the whole way, "You seem so happy, Tsu-chan. Did you really have that much fun?" Nana inquires.

"Yeah, Ichigo was very nice!" Tsuna tells her mother, excitedly. "Mama, could I start school tomorrow?" Tsuna asks, innocently.

Nana was stunned, almost everyday Tsuna fought against going to school, Nana shows her daughter a very bright smile and agrees, "Of course you can. Ah, there's so much to do, I need to prepare your bento, do your hair."

"I'll help!" Tsuna offers, ecstatically.

"Mama is truly blesses to have such a helpful daughter," Nana praises.

Her decision to divorce Iemitsu had its ups and downs, but now everything is coming together. She'll be there for her daughter and no one will ever get in the way.

 **Sorry for taking so long, but I'm from now one my updates will be random. If you feel like I'm taking a bit too long then don't hesitate in messaging me, sometimes I forget to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hayashi's Apartment**

"Tsu-chan, are you dressed?" Nana asks as she puts on the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Hai, Mama!" Tsuna replies, skipping into her mother's room. "Mama, how do I look?" Tsuna giggles, twirling in her new orange dress.

"Like a beautiful little princess," Nana responds, smiling tenderly at her daughter who gives her a big grin. The mother-daughter duo was getting ready to go to the Kurosaki's for dinner.

It's been a week since the river incident and from then on, everything has gone smoothly. Tsuna is good friends with Ichigo who protects her from Hebima and his lackeys, Nana has a stable job so there are no financial problems and there hasn't been a whisper of Iemitsu anywhere.

"Come on, let's get going," Nana held out her hand for Tsuna to take as they exit the apartment.

 **Kurosaki House**

"Hayashi-san, Tsuna-chan. Welcome, come in," Isshin greets cheerfully. Yuzu rushes over to the front door with Ichigo and Karin calmly following.

"Tsuna-chan!" Yuzu bear hugs Tsuna who nearly topples over from the force. Yuzu looks up at Tsuna with her big doe-like eyes that glimmers in joy, "Gohan-kun is on! Let's all watch it together."

"Actually, it was on 20 minutes ago but she paused it so we could watch it together," Karin corrects, she was left amused at how Yuzu was bouncing up and down in front of the TV while waiting for the Hayashi's to arrive.

"Then we shouldn't wait another second," Tsuna responds before being yanked away by Yuzu, stumbling as she struggled to keep upright.

"Yuzu, don't drag her like that," Ichigo scolds as he and Karin follow after them.

"Sorry about that," Isshin apologises, scratching the back of his head in exasperation. "Yuzu has been bursting at the seams for this dinner. She really loves Tsuna-chan so does Karin and Ichigo."

"No, it's fine," Nana assures waving off his concerns. "I'm just happy that Tsuna is having fun. It's been so long since I last heard her laugh like that," Nana smiled sombrely at the ground.

Isshin looks at Nana at the corner of his eye and was about to say something when he remembered the food on the stove. "Our dinner!" He yelps before rushing back into the kitchen, Nana jumps up in shock before following. She found him drastically turning the stove knob and moving a large pot. "I'm sorry but dinner isn't finished yet. Even after all this time, I'm still a newbie on cooking," he admits embarrassed.

"Let me help you," Nana offers already rolling up her sleeves.

"No you're a guest," Isshin immediately declines waving his hands in front of him.

"It's no trouble," Nana assures before giggling and pointing to the open pot that exposed it's ominously bubbling contents. "Besides I doubt you'd want to poison the children with that."

"It's not that bad," Isshin frowns as he scoops out a spoonful of curry and swallows only to immediately gag at the taste. "Point taken. Tell me what you need."

"So Hayashi-san, what brought you to Namimori?" Isshin inquires as he chops up the vegetables.

"Please call me Nana, Hayashi-san makes me feel old," Nana requests softly as she stares at the boiling pot of water. She took in a deep breath before explaining the situation, "Not too long ago I divorced my now-ex-husband and it wasn't a clean divorce. Iemitsu wasn't a father or husband, he was rarely ever home so I raised Tsuna all by myself. When he did come home, it was a very... disappointing experience. I won full custody of Tsuna and refused child support from him. Now that decision didn't leave me with a lot of money and I wanted a fresh start so I moved to Karakura since it was the closest."

"Whatever happened to him?" Isshin inquires.

"So far there hasn't been a hide or hair of him but after the judge ruled in my favour he threatened to take Tsuna from me," Nana reveals as she places all the chopped vegetables into the pot and starts to stir the contents.

"If you ever have any trouble then you and Tsuna-chan are welcome here anytime," Isshin offers kindly which Nana accepted. They then spend the next 20 minutes preparing dinner, luckily for them, the children were occupied with Gohan-kun so didn't question about the lateness of their food.

Dinner was a joyful occasion with laughter and chatter all around and afterwards, Nana helped put the twins to bed before picking up her own sleeping daughter.

Tsuna muttered something sleepily before rubbing her eyes in exhaustion but she didn't wake up.

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you home? I don't mind," Isshin offers but Nana declines.

"No, I'll be fine," Nana assures adjusting her daughter in arms.

"It's no trouble. Ichigo is old enough to man the fort while I'm escorting you," Isshin insists, his eyes darting to the corners of the houses.

"I guess if it's no trouble," Nana relents realising that Isshin would not take 'no' for an answer.

"Excellent," Isshin announces as he grabs his coat and puts it on before swiping his keys off the counter. "Ichigo, you know the rules. No opening the doors to strangers, no sweets or fizzy drinks before bed especially to the girls and you better be in bed by the time I get back. I know tomorrow is the weekend but that's no excuse to stay up."

"Alright, alright," Ichigo waves off his eyes not once drawing away from the TV screen.

"I'm serious," Isshin states bonking him on the head, ignoring the burst of anger radiating from his son. "I'm trusting you," Isshin warns before exiting the house and ensuring to lock the front door just as a precaution. "Let's go."

Isshin and Nana started to walk to her apartment, the streets were dimly lit making Nana slightly nervous so she stuck close to Isshin. The walk was silent except for Tsuna's soft snores so Nana decided to break the silence, "Thank you for walking us home."

"It's really no problem," Isshin assures kindly, "besides there's no way I could let such a beautiful woman walk home all alone in the middle of the night. You might find it difficult to protect Tsuna."

"You're so sweet," Nana giggled blushing.

"I'm simply stating the truth," Isshin replies. The two continued to chat until they reached Nana's apartment block. Nana thanked him once again, bowing, before entering the building. Isshin waved her goodbye until she entered the elevator once she was out of sight, Ishhin dropped his friendly facade. He frowned as he glared sideways towards the shadows where the mysterious figures were lurking. Stalking Nana and Tsuna at every given moment but it seems today that are making their move.

Isshin shunpo'd right behind the posse of agents and knocked them right out in a matter of seconds before kidnapping them to another location and tying them up. One of them actually had a file on the Hayashi mother and daughter duo.

"I'm guessing that Nana's ex is making good on his promise," Isshin mutters in disgust as he flips through the pages, growing more and more repulsed with what he read. Half a million euros for Tsuna's kidnapping plus another million for Nana's assassination. Iemitsu sent assassins to murder his ex-wife and kidnap their daughter. "Bastard is probably with the Yakuza but then the currency should be yen. Whatever he does, it certainly isn't legal. Looks like I knew to find out more," Ishhin decides before wondering what to do about the unconscious hit men. He couldn't just kill them as that would garner some unwanted suspicion from Iemitsu but then again he couldn't just let them go after using his Kikanshinki that would also be seen as unusual if the hitmen suddenly forgot why they were in Karakura.

"Man, this is annoying," Isshin complained sighing as his brain rummaged through multiple ideas before his eyes flashed open with realisation. Isshin stared at the men before using his Reiryoku to sense the power of the hit men, "Italian heritage and Flames. Definitely apart of the Mafia, something I can use to my advantage," Isshin grins, the information he found out is definitely useful to use without grabbing unusual attention while also protecting Tsuna and Nana.

"Guess I need to see Kisuke for a favour," Isshin used his Kikanshinki against the men before shunpoing to Urahara's shop. He knocked on the store door and to his surprise, Kisuke actually answered instead of Tessai.

"My, if it isn't Kurosaki Isshin," Kisuke greets cheerfully with his fan hiding part of his face as usual. "I haven't seen you in quite a while. Come in, come in, make yourself comfortable," Kisuke fussed pulling Isshin into the shop and pouring him some tea.

"I need a favour," Ishhin informs.

"What kind of favour?" Kisuke inquires teasingly.

"I need Karakura to be put under the protection of the Seireitei," Isshin requests choosing not to beat around the bush.

"Eh? That's not something that can be done so easily," Kisuke warns, lowering his head until it covered his eyes, "even if I do it, it will probably be taken down in a couple of months. After all, even Central 46 can't permanently shut out the Mafia from a town or city without repercussions. It's only allowed during missions so that the other side know to avoid getting into conflict. Shinigami and Mafiosos don't get along."

"I know but it will at least grant some time," Isshin responds staring into his cup.

"I heard through the grapevine that Vongola's CEDEF leader has taken an interest in 2 new residents. Specifically, a mother and daughter duo," Kisuke hints taking a long sip of his tea.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Isshin snorts as he shakes his head, that man knows everything.

"But I guess your request is understandable, Sawada Iemitsu is a dangerous and cunning man. If he wants his kid back then he'll stop and nothing to get her back. He'll probably be lazy about it as well putting everyone in Karakura at risk of enemy Mafiosos. I'd rather not have the streets littered with piling bodies. It'll be such a pain for Tessai to clean."

"Won't you help him clean?" Isshin shoots back jokingly.

"Ehh? Of course, I will!" Kisuke exclaims throwing his body over the table as he pokes Isshin's forehead before sitting normally, "but I don't want to touch 'em."

"Typical," Isshin isn't really surprised at Kisuke's response.

"I'll grant your request but remember that it isn't a guarantee that no assassins, hit people or mafiosos won't come, and there will be a period of time where they are in danger," Kisuke warns. "I'll hack into the database and add Karakura every now and then."

"Thank you," Isshin sighs in relief before getting up to his feet.

"Hmm? Where are you going? We haven't discussed the price of my service," Kisuke informs making Isshin freeze.

"What price? I asked for a favour," Isshin frowns dropping right back onto the pillow.

"Yes but I said I'll grant it as a request ergo I need payment," there was a wicked look shining in Kisuke's eyes that promised absolute evil and mischief.

Isshin made a choking sound as if there were something caught in the back of his throat, he opened and closed his mouth like a fish before running his hand through his hair in annoyance. "Alright, how much?" Isshin relents knowing he would soon be bankrupt.

"Yay! Nice to see you gave in so quickly. You wouldn't believe how long it takes to wear people down to get a fair price," Kisuke giggles maniacally.

'How the hell are your prices fair?' Isshin wisely chose to keep this comment to himself.

 **I'll probably switch between English and Japanese in the future due to confusion so for every chapter I'll put both languages for the items or techniques at the bottom.**

 **Shunpo - Flash Step**

 **Kikanshinki - Memory Replacement Spray**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Few Weeks Later**

 **Karakura Elementary School**

It is near the end of lunchtime now so a lot of the students had finished eating at their desks while a small minority were cleaning up. Ichigo was one of the students who was in charge of today's serving including Tatsuki and they had gone to put away the pots and pans which meant Tsuna was on her own with the bullies.

"Hey, Dame Tsuna," Tsuna looked up to see Hebima without his usual lackeys but that was most likely because they were in a different class and he just snuck out.

Tsuna just put her head down and tried to drown him out. Don't give them the satisfaction of a reaction. Unfortunately, that enraged Hebima so much that he snagged Tsuna's hair and yanked her out her seat, shaking her violently ignoring her cries of pain, "Ow! Stop it! You're hurting me!"

"Aw, is wittle Dame Tsuna going to cry?" Hebima taunts throwing her to the ground.

Tsuna yelps when she crashed to the ground hard, she swallows the big lump stuck in her throat so she wouldn't start sobbing and her eyes were glistening from the unshed tears she refused to let fall. She didn't want to cry in front of him and she knew her tears won't get her classmates involved. They would just look the other way per the norm.

"Too bad you're little boyfriend isn't here to protect you," Hebima ridicules sneering before grabbing something out of his bag then chucking it right in front of Tsuna.

"Bluergh!" Tsuna smacked both hands over her mouth to prevent herself from puking out her lunch. In front of her eyes was the mangled corpse of a newly dead kitten.

The rest of the class fell into panic and disgust, "Ew!/Oh my god!/Hebima, you crazy bastard!" A few of students either fainted or threw up what they just had for lunch.

"Come on, you can see ghosts can't you? Like that freak Kurosaki?" Hebima cackles, he had a maniacal gleam in his eyes that terrified Tsuna to her core. "Can you see this furball?!" Hebima had the nerve to pick it up by the scruff of its neck and shove it into Tsuna's face, pushing her to the ground and sitting on her chest while smacking her face with the corpse while repeatedly demanding if she could see the ghost of the kitten.

Tsuna yanked her head left then right as she tried to free herself from Hebima, she flailed her life trying to kick him off and she punched and clawed at his hand trying to get to release her but alas she's Dame-Tsuna.

"Get off her you crazy bastard!" Ichigo bellows tackling Hebima off of her before he brutally starts whaling on the brunette. There was a violent flurry of punches swift after another, Ichigo didn't stop even when his fists were painted red.

Tatsuki immediately went over to help Tsuna, she seized her upper arm and assisted her in getting up then asking if she were alright. The two watched immobilised as Ichigo brutalised Hebima.

Tatsuki never saw such unbridled fury in Ichigo ever, it terrified her so much that she was left frozen, unable to intervene as she watched her childhood friend ruthlessly maiming another kid.

"Ichigo, stop it!" Tsuna beseeched jumping on his back arms wrapped tight around his neck as she tried to wrench him off Hebima. "Please!" A sudden burst of strength allowed her to rip Ichigo away.

Tsuna desperately clutched onto Ichigo just in case he lost control but Ichigo was sane. Ichigo stared at what he's done to Hebima who's face was battered, bruised and bloodied.

"What's going on here?!" A teacher demands, stumbling into the room before gasping in horror at what she saw. Tsuna wasted no time, she seized Ichigo's wrist and sprinted out the room before the teacher could catch them.

Tsuna kept on running, blood pumping in her ears so fast and so loud it was deafening. She kept on running and running until she could run no more and collapse at the back of the school.

Tsuna legs finally succumbed to exhaustion and she crumpled to her knees, heaving in deep breaths as was Ichigo except less erratic.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo finally asked once they both calmed down in their breathing.

"No..." Tsuna mutters her voice shaking as she tried not to cry. Her trembling back was towards him, Ichigo noticed she was clutching something tightly to her chest.

"Tsuna, what are you holding?"

Tsuna turned around to reveal the dead kitten in her embrace making Ichigo recoil in shock and disgust. He grits his teeth and clenched his fist which he smashed into the wall, "A**hole. We should bury him," Ichigo suggests struggling to subdue his emotions. Such senseless violence towards a baby, it probably couldn't even defend itself. It didn't need to die.

"Y-Yeah," Tsuna sniffed as she helped Ichigo dig a small hole before tenderly settling him in his grave and burying him. Ichigo stood up to take pick some flowers from a nearby flower bed but when he turned back he saw an amazing sight.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you," Tsuna sobbed as she caressed the head of the spirit of the kitten, she hoists him up and gives him a hug. Giving it the love and attention it deserved in the life that it was callously ripped away from.

"Miaow," the kitten purred rubbing his head against hers. The actions caused his whiskers to tickle Tsuna's cheek and causing her to giggle before remembering that she wasn't alone.

She whipped her head back to see Ichigo staring at her which makes her panic. "Ichigo! I'm not-! This isn't-!" Tsuna buried her face in her hands and allowed a fresh stream of tears to run down her cheeks. She's a freak, Ichigo must hate her now.

But that was not what Ichigo was thinking instead he asks, "Tsuna, you can see spirits too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" Tsuna questions wiping away her snot and tears with the sleeve of her school uniform.

Ichigo believed the best approach was to show instead of telling so he knelt down beside her and scratched the kitten under his chin.

Tsuna's jaw dropped as she pointed to Ichigo absolutely baffled at the reveal.

"What's with that look?" Ichigo questions when he sees the pure look of disbelief Tsuna was giving him. He sweatdrops when she didn't answer and instead still pale and shaking with her mouth open wide. Ichigo sighed realising that Tsuna will stay stuck like that for a while so he had just sat beside her until a teacher found them. They were taken to the Head Teacher with Hebima who was already sitting there with an ice pack to the head and a bloodied tissue to his nose.

Their parents were called which led to a whole lot of screaming between the Hebima's and Isshin and Nana. Statements from students backed up the statements from Tsuna and Ichigo while disproving Hebima's. Hebima got suspended for 2 months for murdering the cat, bullying Tsuna and scarring a class while Ichigo was suspended for a week for fighting.

All 3 were sent home, Nana decided to take Tsuna back to the Kurosaki house because she believed it to be best. Tsuna and Ichigo had a small chat in the living room before deciding to reveal to other adults about their gift to see spirits. Nana was shocked to learn that Tsuna's so-called imaginary friends were actually real and that Ichigo and Karin could also see them. Isshin suggested they go out to celebrate, mostly so Tsuna would learn that her gift is amazing and that she is not a freak.

It was on that night, Isshin learned how headstrong Nana could be when it pertains the bill. Nana insisted on paying for her food and Tsuna's despite Isshin offering to pay for the whole thing. The argument continued for 20 minutes with the waitress falteringly trying to intervene while the children munched on the complimentary breadsticks until management got fed up and kicked them all out.

 **2 Years Later**

 **Kurosaki House**

A few months after the whole restaurant fiasco, the two families spent quite a lot time with one another, Isshin felt like he knew Nana well and comfortable enough to ask her out on a date much to the excitement of the girls and the happiness of Ichigo.

During the next 2 years, Nana and Tsuna were at the Kurosaki's almost every day, even staying over so often that Tsuna had her own bedroom.

Today is another usual day at the Kurosaki household, Nana teaching Yuzu how to cook as they make dinner together, Ichigo was helping Tsuna with her homework while Karin watched TV and Isshin worked with some patients in the clinic.

"Man, I'm exhausted," Isshin yawned as he entered the living room, he stopped and stretched until he heard his back crack before sighing in relief.

"Otou-san, Nana-san taught me even more recipes," Yuzu blurts out excitedly running up to him.

"That's great," Isshin grinned lifting her high up in the air before placing back down.

"Dinner is almost done. Why don't you help Tsu-chan and Ichigo with their homework?" Nana suggests so Isshin chooses to do exactly that.

About 90 minutes later, dinner was finished, they ate and cleared the table. The kids were all sent to bed while Nana and Isshin were drying the dishes but Tsuna told them to hide around the corner.

"Why are we spying?" Karin inquires leaning across the wall in boredom.

"Something great is about to happen!" Tsuna squealed quietly as she peeked out the corner.

"It is?" Yuzu inquires rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She really wanted to got to sleep but joined underneath Tsuna.

"How do you know?" Ichigo questions as he also peered out from the corner on top of Tsuna.

"The voice in my head said so!" Tsuna exclaims.

The trio froze before staring at Tsuna in disbelief, Ichigo spoke up, "If you voices in your head then we should probably tell Oyaji."

"I'm not crazy!" Tsuna yells before being bonked on the head due to her volume. They then focus back on their parents.

"Thanks again for teaching Yuzu how to cook," Isshin praises grateful.

"It's no problem besides I think it's good that she learns her mother's recipe. It's important for a girl her age to keep the memories of her mother," Nana explains softly.

"I'm so glad to have met you, Nana. A lot of women aren't comfortable in keeping the memory of their boyfriend's previous wife."

"In cases like this, the children are much more important than the person's own petty insecurities," Nana responds, "I shouldn't try to replace their mother."

"That's true but, you know, it's important for my children to have a mother figure and for Tsuna to have a father..." Isshin trails off, his cheeks a light rose from embarrassment.

"What?" Nana questions slowly coming to a realisation just as the children were leaning in closer in suppressed excitement.

Isshin sighs before getting down on one knee and bringing out a small velvet box which he opened to reveal a ring, "Nana, will you marry me?"

Nana covered her mouth in shock and awe, "Y-Yes!" Nana jumps right into his arms and kisses him deeply before pulling away just as quick. "When do we tell the kids?"

At that moment, Ichigo lost his grip on the wall and fell right on top of the others, "Oof!/Ow!/You're squishing me!/Get off!"

"Alright, come out," Isshin chuckles holding Nana close, "I guess we told them quicker than expected."

"When's the wedding? Are we going to buy pretty dresses? Is it going to be a big church wedding?" Yuzu bombarded the two with a flurry of questions as she ran up to them.

"Well, we need to start planning it so I don't think I can answer those questions yet but we definitely are buying pretty dresses for all of us," Nana assures taking Yuzu's into our own.

"Wait, I know that this is a little late to ask since I've already popped the question but are you kids alright with this?" Isshin inquires scratching his head in embarrassment, "I mean, a new stepfamily can be a little tough to adjust to and I don't want to push you into this if you don't feel comfortable."

The Kurosaki trio looked to one another before their eyes dart to Tsuna who was looking to them expectantly then glance back at one another.

"Nee-san!" Yuzu acclaims leaping into Tsuna's arm and knocking her down thus winding her.

"Oof!" Tsuna fell back.

"Nana-san and Tsuna are over so often they're practically part of the family," Ichigo informs.

"Honestly, I think Nana's way out of your league," Karin pipes up ignoring the way her father's heart broke in an overdramatic manner as she continued berating him, "you could obviously do much better Nana."

"Yeah, but at least we won't have to worry about her food poisoning us," Yuzu adds before mumbling, "unlike Otou-san."

"Why don't you just adopt us and take us away instead? Without Oyaji," Ichigo suggest the corners of his lips twitching as he fought the urge to smirk.

"Heartbreak! My children are so mean!" Isshin bawled falling to the ground.

"What just happened?" Tsuna inquires tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"We're family now!" Yuzu cheers before grabbing Tsuna's hands and bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Family?" Tsuna echoes slowly, the very word so foreign on her tongue. She didn't know why she had her mother.

"Exactly," Isshin knelt down to her level and places his hands on her shoulders, "Karin and Yuzu will be your little sisters and Ichigo will be your big brother."

Tsuna's face brightened before she leapt into Isshin's arms. The kids were sent to bed. The next 7 months were hectic, plans and preparations were made about the wedding and it was all going crazy but everything worked out, the Hayashi's were now apart of the Kurosaki's.

 **Sorry, but I didn't know how to end this. Okay, the next chapter is when the whole thing starts with them being 15.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Random Street**

"The hell's wrong wit' you?" One punk yells at Ichigo who just kicked down his friend, sending him unconscious. Tsuna hid behind a corner, far enough away from the fight, as she sighs at the predictability of the sight in front of her. The punk continues, "You suddenly kick Yama-chan down then you tell us 'outta the way'?!" Ichigo just stares back, blankly, which pissed off the punk even more, "say something, you little-" the punk demanded about to throw a punch only to be kicked in the face by Ichigo before the latter continuously stomped on the punk's back.

"Whoa, Toshirin's gettin'..." one of the other three mutters in disbelief.

"This is bad!"

"That's so messed up."

"Quit yakkin'!" Ichigo demands as he switches from stomping on the punk's back to his head which ended up cracking the pavement. Ichigo looked up and focused on the remaining trio who flinched at his glare, before pointing to a fallen vase with wilting flowers, "all of you bastards, look at that! Question 1: What the hell is that? You, in the middle," Ichigo orders, pointing to the punk with a hat and goatee.

"Me?" He stutters before answering, "um, uh, a tribute for the kid who died here recently."

"Absolutely right!" Ichigo responds as he throws a kick upwards at the punk's chin.

"Okay then, why would that bottle have fallen over?"

"Well, we were skateboarding and knocked it over," one of the punks explained, hesitantly, before he and his friend were sent flying.

"You bastards!" Ichigo roars before shaking his fist at them, the flames of hell appearing right behind him, "apologise or I'll make it so people have to lay flowers for you too!"

"We're so sorry!" The group of punks shriek before fleeing like the devil was on their tail.

"With the way you scared them, I doubt they'll ever come here again," Tsuna comments.

"Yeah, that's go-Tsuna?" Ichigo questions, looking around before noticing her still hiding around the corner, he sighs fondly at the familiar sight, "you can come out now."

Tsuna jumps up in shock before running to stand beside him, "Um, I wasn't hiding."

"Of course you weren't," Ichigo smiles ruffling her unruly hair, it was obvious he didn't believe her before turning back to the fallen vase, focusing solely on the figure next to the pole, "those guys won't be bothering you any time soon."

A little girl with brown pigtails materialised out of thin air, "Thank you for chasing them away. Now, I can rest peacefully, Onii-chan."

"No problem," Ichigo replies as Tsuna places the vase back in place while removing the wilting flowers.

"I got you new flowers," Tsuna informs as she places a new set of flowers in the bottle.

"Thank you, Onee-chan," the ghost girl giggles.

"Now that's done with, why don't you hurry on to Heaven?" Ichigo requests as he walks away. Tsuna bows to the ghost before running after her stepbrother.

"Hey, Ichi-nii, you seem more annoyed than usual. Is everything okay?" Tsuna asked, curiously.

"Fine," Ichigo sighs before turning to look at her, "speaking of fine, are you? That was a pretty nasty hit you had with the football." He was referring to the band-aid that was on the right side of her forehead, he stroked it lightly and she practically melts in his touch.

"It's not that serious," Tsuna assures as she grips her bag as little harder, "plus, it was an accident."

"I'd like to believe if not for the fact that the a**hole, Hebima, was the one who kicked it," Ichigo spits out before placing both hands on her shoulders and assuring, "if he or his goons ever bother you make sure to tell me and I'll be sure to punch them into the afterlife."

Tsuna stares at him for a moment before smiling up at him, the setting sun illuminating her skin and hair a soft orange, "Ichi-nii is so kind."

Seeing how beautiful she looked against the light, Ichigo yanked his hands away from Tsuna's shoulders and turned away from her in embarrassment, his cheeks flushed red as he stumbled with his words, "I'm your brother, it's only natural that I want to help you."

"We're home," Tsuna cheers when she sees the house and skips on ahead.

"Tsuna, wait!" Ichigo warns, his voice full of panic as Tsuna raced to the front door, but it was too late as she was already opening the door.

"You're late, Ichigo!" Isshin bellows as he aims a kick to the face meant for Ichigo only for it to connect with Tsuna who crashes to the ground with stars flying above her head. "Tsuna-chan?!" Isshin yelps when he realises he just attacked his stepdaughter. Again.

"Baka Oyaji!" Ichigo roars as he throws a punch right in Isshin's face. "This is how you greet your son and daughter who went out of their way to help a ghost on the way home?!"

"It's all your fault! Dinner is always at 7 o clock yet you decide to come late! Poor Tsuna is always suffering because of you!" Isshin bellows back right into Ichigo's face before the two break out into a fight.

"Ara, are you two fighting again?" Nana questions as she fills two new bowls with rice which were meant for her, not Tsuna or Ichigo. She sighs at the usual fight before standing up, she holds her slightly protruding stomach as she shuffled closer to stop the fight. It was then she noticed her daughter passed out near the door. "Tsu-chan, you shouldn't be sleeping on the floor, it won't do good for your back," Nana scolded obliviously before yawning. She felt so fatigued.

"Pretty birdie goes 'tweet, tweet'," Tsuna muttered.

'Seriously?' As Ichigo questions the sanity of his stepmother but blames it on the hormonal imbalance, he lets down his guard which allows Isshin to put him in a choke hold until Ichigo throws him off, yelling, "I can't breathe!" Unfortunately, he throws him right on top of Tsuna.

"Oof!" Tsuna soul started to fly out her mouth.

"Nee-san died," Karin states before asking for more rice from Yuzu.

"Nani?! Otou-san killed Nee-san? How horrible!" Yuzu cried, terrifying Isshin.

"No! I didn't mean to!" Isshin denies vehemently before attempting to shake Tsuna awake, "Tsuna-chan! Please wake up for your papa!" He demands unaware of how green Tsuna was turning.

"You're making her worse!" Ichigo roars as he punches his father right in the face making the guy tumble into the wall. Ichigo seethed before calming himself down and looking at Tsuna who was still unconscious, "Tsuna, your limited edition life-size body pillow of Kaneki Ken just arrive in the mail."

"Really?!" Tsuna leapt back to life before darting her head left then right looking for her package then deflates once she realises that Ichigo tricked her.

"Ichi-nii is so amazing, he brought Nee-san back to life," Yuzu marvels, eyes shining in wonder.

"Not really, I just know how this neet works," Ichigo grunted before sensing something behind him. He looks back to see another spirit which he tries to chase away, "what? When did-? I exorcise and exorcise and they keep coming, dammit!"

"It's true, no matter how many we try to help two more spirits always appear," Tsuna supports, tilting her head to the side as she remembered all the times that it happened.

"You're quite lucky Nee-san. You, Karin and Ichi-nii can see them when I can only sense them. It's kinda unfair really," Yuzu pouts adorably, making Tsuna tear up at the cuteness.

"But I don't really believe in them so..." Karin corrects, shrugging.

"You can see them too, can't you?" Yuzu inquires, worried that Karin lost her gift.

"Regardless of seeing them or not as long I don't believe then they don't exist," Karin answers indifferent which causes a snowstorm to appear in the room that freezes the spirit.

"You shouldn't say that Karin. You should be happy that you got such a wonderful gift," Nana intervenes lightly hitting her head as punishment.

"You let your guard down!" Isshin battle cries as he kicks Ichigo's legs from under him before grabbing his arm and painfully pulling it behind Ichigo's back. Fortunately, this didn't work and Ichigo threw his father away before both of them punched each other in the face though only Isshin crumpled to the ground.

Ichigo wiped his bloody nose before turning away, "Forget it. I'm going to my room."

"But what about dinner?" Yuzu shouts as he walks upstairs.

"Just put in the fridge for now," Tsuna comforts.

"But then Nana-san will take it, remember she's eating for two now," Karin reminds smirking.

Nana froze, the tips of her chopsticks on her lips before she starts bawling and threw her face into her crossed arm that laid on the table, "Karin-chan said I'm fat!"

"No, she didn't Kaa-san," Tsuna comforts patting her mother on the back, sweatdropping.

"You really shouldn't be crying at what I said, you should be mad at Oyaji for driving Ichi-nii away," Karin remarks immediately shifting the blame onto her father, "if he keeps attacking Ichi-nii like that then Ichi-nii might leave the family."

"K-Karin," Tsuna stutters knowing what Karin was doing which did in fact work.

"Your right, Karin-chan!" Nana announces doing a complete 180 on her personality. She points forcefully at Isshin, fire burning in her eyes as she reprimands her husband, "why do you keep attacking Ichigo like that?! Honestly, you are not setting a proper example for the girls! Ichigo already has enough on his plate to deal with!"

"That's true, the number of spirits we see has been increasing. It's getting a bit tiring having to deal with all of them," Tsuna adds.

"Ichi-nii did seem to be getting more tired recently," Yuzu tells him clutching the rice spoon tighter.

"Huh? The girls are understandable but he talks to you, Nana?!" Isshin yelps, baffled and betrayed.

"Obviously. Who'd talk to a father who's well past his 40's and still communicates like a child?" Karin taunts not looking at Isshin as she was now sitting on her chair backwards. "At least with Nana, it's endearing."

"Oh, Masaki! Everyone has become so cruel to me! What should I do?!" Isshin sobs sliding to the large picture of his previous wife.

"First, take down that picture," Karin demands.

"It is kinda creepy," Yuzu mutters loud enough for her father to hear.

"I must admit having such a large poster is creepy," Tsuna backs up hesitantly.

"Nana-san I know you don't want to be overbearing as a mother or wife but you should definitely yell at him for that poster," Karin suggests.

"Your right," Nana realises before really letting Isshin have it. Tsuna watched the chaotic scene unfold before shaking her head, she was much too exhausted to deal with this right now so she headed upstairs, walking near Ichigo's door until she stopped. She glanced over at his door before knocking and hesitantly calling out, "Ichi-nii? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Tsuna. Just tired," Ichigo replies through the door.

"Okay. Good night," Tsuna replies turning away to carry on when Ichigo's response stopped her.

"Make sure you don't stay up playing those dumb games, you friggin' neet," Ichigo teases.

"Shut up, you stereotypical punk-like delinquent!" Tsuna retorts dismal before kicking the door when she hears Ichigo bark out laughter.

 **I decided not to do whole episodes for a single chapter in this story. I figured it would be easier to do.**

 **Also, if you haven't figured it out yet Nana is pregnant, 2 months.**

 **If anyone inquires that this is similar to The Bearer of the Sky and Shinigami by Greywing44, I'm trying to divert from her plot. Meaning that I do not plan to plagiarise especially since I have a plagiarism problem of my own. If you do think that it's too similar then leave a message and I'll edit it to be different.**

 **I am a fan of her story so be sure to leave a comment or like or whatever.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kurosaki Household**

 _"-the faces of several buildings exploded-"_

Karin and Yuzu were watching the TV while Nana was finishing packing up everyone's bentos. Ichigo entered the living, clad in his school uniform, and grabs a piece of toast as he joins his sisters in watching the TV.

"Where's Oyaji?" Ichigo inquires.

"At a meeting. He said he won't be back tonight," Karin answered uninterestedly as she calmly sipped her tea.

"What's wrong?" Yuzu inquires when she notices how intently Ichigo was staring at the TV.

"That's nearby," Ichigo replies referring to the area on the TV, his voice muffled from the toast hanging between his teeth. These incidents are happening more frequently, it's gotten so serious that their father is now being called to the hospital almost every day.

"Here you go," Nana hands each of them their bento before noticing her own daughter wasn't down yet, "hmm? Tsu-chan isn't down yet? Ichigo could you wake her up? I'd rather she not be late to school again."

"Ah, sure," Ichigo agrees in a lacklustre manner and he heads back upstairs. "Yo Tsuna, are you up?" Ichigo asks after knocking on the door, he places his ear against the door but finds to hear nothing so he opens the door and sees exactly what he expects to see.

A drooling Tsuna sleeping against the side of the bed, facing the small TV on the side of the wall, with a video game controller in her hands. She had stayed up late playing games when Ichigo told her not to.

Ichigo clenched his jaw so tight he was practically gnashing his teeth together, he grabbed her blanket and yanked it harshly making Tsuna fly a few into the air spinning before she crashes face first into the ground. "You goddamn neet!"

"Ow! What was that for?" Tsuna cries, soothing her cheek by rubbing it.

"For doing what I told you not to!" Ichigo yells before hurling the blanket right at her face. "Get dressed. If you're not down in 10 minutes then I'm leaving without you," Ichigo threatens before leaving her to get changed.

Tsuna whined before falling to the side and hugging her pillow, she didn't want to get up but she didn't want to walk to school alone so she forced herself up. However, it took her more than 10 minutes to get washed and dressed before making it downstairs. To her surprise, Ichigo was leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

"You didn't leave?" Tsuna questions touched that Ichigo actually waited for her.

"What? Of course," Ichigo states flicking her head for the stupidity of the question, "I only said that so you wouldn't fall straight back to sleep. I would never leave without you."

The compassionate moment between the two was interrupted by Karin who began to hum a wedding march. The two whip their head towards Karin who gave them a knowing and unsettling grin which made both of them flush in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snaps before rushing straight out the door with Tsuna following behind like a lost puppy.

"Aww, how adorable," Nana cooed lovingly.

 **Karakura Street**

"Muu, I still can't believe you yanked me out of bed. You're so mean," Tsuna complained in a whiny tone.

"You deserve it," Ichigo retorts glancing down at the bright yellow flowers peeking out his bag ensuring that they do not get crushed or damaged. "If you wanna play games at night then that's fine but the problem is you don't go to sleep until like 3 in the morning. It's not healthy."

Tsuna choked as she tried to rebut but realises that he had a point, "Fine," Tsuna admits quietly, puffing out her cheeks pouting. The duo walked past an area that had been cut off from the public most likely due to the mysterious explosions appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey," Ichigo calls out as they turn the corner but there was no sign of the ghost girl.

"Do you think she went to Heaven?" Tsuna suggests innocently making Ichigo smile softly.

"Guess so," he ruffles her hair before freezing when the duo hears a sickening ear-piercing screech penetrate the air then a deafening explosion.

"Nani?! Another explosion?" Tsuna gasps before noticing that Ichigo had sprinted on ahead. "Ichigo!" She chases after him.

They weave past the fleeing crowd towards the explosion area. A large cloud of dust slowly faded revealing an exorbitant beast with a chalk-white mask, it had the body of a worm with thin yet sharp pincers. The very appearance of the best haunted Ichigo's and Tsuna's mind.

"What the hell is that?" Tsuna stared up at the monster petrified with her eyes unbelievably wide, her legs were trembling like a newborn fawn until she fell to her knees.

"Help!" The little ghost girl from the pole begs to cry as she sprints away from the monster.

"Run!" Ichigo grabs the spirit's hand and Tsuna's, yanking the latter to her feet before sprinting the hell outta there. The monster turned it's head to them, licked its lips then scrambled after them. It used it's pincers to slice at the buildings which caused rubble and masonry to rain down upon them. Tsuna lifts her arm above her head to protect herself.

"Ah!" The ghost girl tripped making Ichigo and Tsuna slid to a halt to help her up but it was too late, the monster raised its pincer and brought it down, intending to slice them into pieces.

Ichigo leaps in front of the girls hugging them tightly as they waited for death to snatch them up when a butterfly flew right past the monster's face and a girl with short black hair, dressed in a black kimono, slashed the mask asunder with her sword before landing unharmed onto the street sheathing her sword.

"H-Hey..." Ichigo calls out hesitantly wondering what the hell was happening. The girl glanced back at them coldly before walking away.

"W..." Tsuna tried to call out to the girl then gently held her throat when nothing would come out. Not seconds later did civilians gradually come to the scene wondering what all the commotion and destruction was about.

Ichigo and Tsuna stared at each other, knowing that only they could speak to each other about what they experienced.

 **Ichigo's Room**

Straight after school, the duo head straight home pretending that everything was alright though he couldn't help but glance at one another constantly. Currently, Ichigo was resting on his bed while Tsuna was rocking on his spinning chair with her feet on his desk. Knowing her luck, it wasn't a good decision.

"Hey Ichigo," Tsuna hums which grab Ichigo's attention, she's hasn't called him that in years except when she's angry at him. "What did you think that thing was?"

"Dunno," he replies truthfully, all he knows that it's a monster that only he and Tsuna could see.

"Well I think it's a demon soldier that came through a portal that the Demon King created so they could invade Karakura," Tsuna states confidently, her eyes shining brightly as she believed in her theory, "and that girl was a holy soldier of light."

"You watch too much anime," Ichigo snorts at the absurdity but had to admit she made him feel more amenable, the stress from today's event melted away. Unbeknownst to the two, a familiar black butterfly flew through the window and the same girl from earlier who defeated the monster materialised onto Ichigo's desk out of thin air making Tsuna fall onto the floor, yelping in shock.

The mystery girl placed her hand on the handle of her katana causing a full-blown freak out from Tsuna.

"Please don't slice me into noodles! I still haven't gotten my Kaneki body pillow yet! I swear I'll eat all my vegetables even broccoli and spinach and tomatoes and-and-! Please at least let me have my pillow!" Tsuna bawled hysterically while crawling backwards.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ichigo demands to yank Tsuna out of the line of fire and holding her close, he angled his body so he was in between her and the mystery girl.

The girl paid them no heed, staring straight ahead as she lightly stepped off the desk onto the ground and quietly muttered, "It's near."

"Don't give us 'it's near', you dumba**!" Ichigo hollers planting his foot in her back which sends her crashing to the floor. "You scare us sh*tless then ignore us?!" Ichigo accuses, shaking his finger at her.

"You can see me?" The girl was in absolute disbelief as she looked back at Ichigo.

"Ur, I can see you also," Tsuna pipes up peeking out from behind Ichigo, her eyes occasionally darting to the sword on the mystery girl's waist.

"You as well? Now that I think about I remember seeing you two earlier in town," she notes as she stands back up and walks closer to Ichigo, examining him closely by holding chin and turning his head around, "that's strange, you seem normal."

"Quit talkin' bullsh-!" Ichigo smacked her hand away before making move to kick her once again except this time was prepared and instead jumped on top of his leg then over his head landing right in front of Tsuna who squeaked in fear.

"You as well, nothing seems amiss," she notes either ignoring or not noticing the way Tsuna was trembling.

"Get away from her!" Ichigo clamours attempting to shove but she evaded it swiftly making him fall to the floor.

"Who are you?" Tsuna questions as she helped Ichigo up.

"I see no problem in revealing my identity," the girl declared, "I am a Shinigami."

 **What d'ya think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ichigo's Room**

The girl, now known as Kuchiki Rukia, began to explain her function and duty as a Shinigami while Ichigo and Tsuna sat on the ground, listening intensively.

"So you're a Shinigami?" Tsuna repeats.

"And you've come all the way from a place called the Soul Society," Ichigo adds.

"To vanquish evil spirits like that monster from earlier."

"Which was after that little girl."

"I guess that's kinda-" Tsuna started only to be interrupted by Ichigo.

"-Like hell, we'll believe that sh*t!" Ichigo exclaims hurling the table over Rukia's head and across the room. Tsuna sweatdrops as Ichigo goes ranting to Rukia how such things couldn't exist, she shuffles away to avoid being hit or involved.

"You simple minded fool!" Rukia snaps getting right into Ichigo's face, "you, the both of you, can see spirits yet you deny the existence of Shinigami."

"Because such things don't exist!" Ichigo retorts.

Rukia made some sounds at the back of the throat which indicates the anger she's suppressing and makes some very interesting gestures like attempting to strangle Ichigo before sighing and turning to Tsuna.

"You!" Rukia points out curtly making Tsuna squeak and sit up straight in fear. Her plan to go unnoticed was unsuccessful.

"Y-Yes?" Tsuna inquires nervously.

"Before this thick-headed child-"

"Child?!" Ichigo reiterates indignant but is promptly ignored by Rukia.

"-interrupted, you believed my story," Rukia reminds.

"No, she didn't!"

"Well, it's not completely impossible," Tsuna admits falteringly, sweating harder when Ichigo throws her a look of betrayal, "I mean just cause we haven't seen you before doesn't mean you don't exist."

"Tsuna!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth!" Tsuna argues.

"It's nice to know that there is only one person in this room is a complete imbecile," Rukia snickers, pointedly glancing at Ichigo out of the corner of her eye.

"Why you-?!" Ichigo made move to hit her when Tsuna intervened by pushing him back.

"Ichi-nii just doesn't believe in things he can't see. He's more logical than spiritual or imaginative," Tsuna explains hoping to ease the tension between the two.

"But you two can see me," Rukia adverts which were a really good point.

"I can admit when I can see a non-human," Ichigo alludes surprising the two girls before he bends down to her height and mockingly says, "but it's an absolute crock that a little midget like you could be a 'Shinigami'. Why don't you play with kids you're age? There's an elementary school not too far from here," Ichigo taunts patronisingly, placing his hand on top of Rukia's head and rocks her back and forth.

"Why you..." Rukia grits her teeth before put her arm in a straight position and chanted, "Bakudo no.1: Sai!"

Suddenly Ichigo's hands were tied behind his back which makes him topple to his knees.

"Ichi-nii!" Tsuna gasped as she rushed to him. "What did you do?!"

"Paralysis. I used Kido on him. Hopefully, this will teach him to be more respectful," Rukia divulged loving how the arrogant prick was bowing right at her feet. "It's a high-level incantation that only Shinigami can use."

"I'll kill you," Ichigo grits his teeth as he glares up at her in hatred.

Rukia ignored him and continued, "Despite the way I look, I lived nearly 10 times as long as you and yet you continuously insinuate that I'm nothing more than a child. Normally I would eliminate you but I am forbidden to harm those that I have not been ordered to harm. So you better be grateful, bastard."

"And while I'm here..." Rukia lifts her sword above her head before swiping it down through the air intending to slice Ichigo but Tsuna throws herself right over him sacrificing herself to take the blow.

A gasp grabs their attention so Tsuna and Ichigo look up to see the hilt of Rukia's sword pressed against the centre of a ghost guy's forehead. It was the same ghost from yesterday, no one had realised that he never even left the house.

"Please, no. I don't want to go to Hell," the ghost whimpered terrified with what lurked on the other side

"Do not be afraid," Rukia consoles smiling kindly which the duo astounded with the unfamiliar emotion exhibited by the ageless girl who only exposed a cold side. "You are heading to the Soul Society. Unlike Hell, it is a relaxing place where you'll be at peace." A bright light enveloped the room and the ghost sank through the floor, completely at peace with himself.

"What happened?" Ichigo questions his face burning red though it was known if it was because he was struggling with Tsuna's weight or the fact that her chest was pressing tightly against his head. "Tsuna, please get off," Ichigo beseeched, his voice unusually high.

"Oh sorry," Tsuna stammered as she avoided looking at Ichigo.

"You can relax, I've sent him to the Soul Society," Rukia informs, sheathing her sword, "it is the equivalence of Heaven in your language. That is one of the many duties of a Shinigami."

"That's nice," Tsuna admits visibly relaxing, noting that Rukia didn't really seem as dangerous as she initially appeared and it was clear that Rukia preferred to be in Tsuna's presence rather than Ichigo's.

"So that even an ungrateful bastard like you will be convinced, I'll be nice and draw it out," Rukia brings out a sketchpad out of her kimono and shows the duo some very simplistic yet unusual drawings which left Tsuna and Ichigo absolutely dumbfounded. The page was split into half, one side was of a happy Chappy with hearts all around while the other side was of an angry bear with bolts of lightning to represent evil. "In this world, there are two types of souls. The first is called 'Plus', the ordinary spirit which you two typically see. The other is called 'Hollow'. They attack the living and dead indiscriminately and eat their souls. In other words, they are bad spirits. Do you have any questions so far?"

"Let's see, I'll start with why your drawings suck so bad," Ichigo retaliates coolly.

'Really?' Tsuna sighs inwardly, 'only Ichi-nii would provoke a girl with a sword.'

"What the f*ck are you doing?" Ichigo promptly freaks out, struggling in his bonds when Rukia draws a moustache on his upper lip. "Tsuna, why are being all buddy-buddy with this b*tch?!"

"You did kinda deserve it," Tsuna admits shrugging before pointing out, "plus, she has a sword. What can I do?"

"You could grow a spine!" Ichigo snaps though it lacked any bite so Tsuna didn't really take offence then, out of nowhere, a pen flies through the air and hits Ichigo's forehead dead centre causing blood to spray out, "Agh!"

"Hieeee!" Tsuna scrambled away so the blood wouldn't stain her clothes.

"Now that I've got your attention I'll continue my explanation," Rukia pipes up paying no mind to Ichigo's screams of pain. The drawing showed a Chappy with a bright red arrow pointing to the word 'Soul Burial' then to a blackened page with a bear in the centre that's been crossed out. "We Shinigami have two jobs. One is to lead Pluses to the Soul Society through the Soul Burial I just used and the other is to kill and purify Hollows."

"Why was it after that girl?" Tsuna inquired.

"That I don't know," Rukia admits placing her hand on her chin, "even we don't fully understand them."

Out of nowhere, an ear-piercing shriek caught the attention of both Ichigo and Tsuna who whipped their head in the direction of the sound.

"Hey, you hear that?!" Ichigo demanded as he struggled against his restraints in desperation.

"In any case, it is certain that a second Hollow is roaming this area," Rukia continues as if she didn't hear Ichigo.

"Then why don't you hurry up and kill it?!" Tsuna questions urgently.

"I can't. I don't know why, but recently, I haven't been able to sense its presence," Rukia reveals, "as if some huge power was hindering my senses."

"Bu-But the shriek..." Tsuna mutters in absolute shock and disbelief, her shaking index figure pointing to the Shinigami, "didn't you hear it?"

"Yeah! It's a loud a** howl!" Ichigo practically screams to Rukia who appears calm to him. "That's your friggin' monster!"

"Loud howl?" Rukia reiterates in worried confusion before another thunderous shriek pierced the air which Rukia heard before standing up abruptly and placing her hand on her sword handle, "no doubt. That's the shriek of a Hollow."

A high pitched scream came from downstairs which petrified Ichigo and Tsuna.

"Yuzu!" Ichigo fought harder against his restraints.

Rukia rushes out of the room and is immediately met with a tremendous amount of Reiryoku that is so suffocating it took all her will not to fall to her knees. 'How could I have not heard it before?' Rukia curses her inadequacy before a battered and bruised Yuzu stumbled and collapsed outside Ichigo's door.

"Onii-chan, Onee-chan... Karin-chan and Nana... please save Karin..." Yuzu pleads weakly before falling unconscious. Tsuna rushes to Yuzu holding her in her arms trying to wake her, begging not to die.

"Let me go dammit!" Ichigo curses to Rukia who sprints downstairs when there was another scream which belonged to Karin. Tsuna immediately hurried to help Ichigo back to his feet and assist him in getting downstairs.

"Kaa-san!" Tsuna gasps when she's sees her mother lying near the bottom of the stairs under a large piece of debris. Tsuna instantly got to work in a shoving it off her, to her relief her mother was simply unconscious instead of dead. Ichigo shoved Rukia away and stared out the gigantic hole in the side of the house where a Hollow with an unnerving grin, it had black skin with fins on its back. It stood with Karin in its grip, slowly crushing her which it obviously took enjoyment in.

"Is that... a Hollow?" Tsuna slowly inquires traumatised by everything that's happening at this moment. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening," Tsuna muttered in a mantra as if attempting to convince herself that this was all a dream.

 **I'm going to cut it short here. Mostly because I need to update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**3rd Person's P.O.V.**

"Don't!" Rukia warns as she sees Ichigo trying to break out of his restraints out of sheer will.

"Shut up!" Ichigo retorts growling struggling harder.

"Kido could never be broken by human strength!" Rukia admonishes vociferously. "If you force it, your soul will..." Rukia trails off.

Ichigo frowned as he forcefully strained his arms out until the invisible bonds snapped and he was free. Ichigo wasted no time, he sprinted towards the monster seeing a foldaway chair and swung it at the Hollow despite massive protest from Rukia and Karin. Their outcry was well justified as the Hollow backhanded Ichigo like he was an insignificant fly.

"I found you," the monster chuckled evilly as it leered at Ichigo before striking where Ichigo landed only for him to dodge at the last minute.

At the same time, Rukia used her sword to slice at the Hollow's arm causing it to bleed and let go of Karin who fell into Ichigo's hold. The Hollow disappeared.

"Ichi-nii! Karin!" Tsuna exclaimed darting out from the house to Ichigo and Karin. She knelt down and tried to see if Karin was alive, luckily, she was. Tsuna thanked every god, deity and supernatural being in existence for her safety.

"Don't panic. Your sisters' souls weren't eaten by him," Rukia informs holding up her katana in an offensive position prepared for an attack. "He's only seeking souls with high spiritual power."

"You mean... u-us?" Tsuna stammers as her limbs fell limp.

"The Hollow from this afternoon wasn't after that girl. I don't know why... but until just now your reiatsu was subdued to the lowest possible emission," Rukia reveals referring to Ichigo. "I didn't sense anything from him and no Hollow attacked you both until now." Rukia carefully lifted her sword as she glanced at every dark corner, "it's just a guess but the reiatsu that couldn't flow out your body must have flowed out into the world when you touched that ghost girl. In other words, those two Hollow's followed the strength of your scent from that girl. They're all after the both of you!"

"But if I'm the one with strong reiatsu then why is it after Tsuna as well?" Ichigo demands still kneeling with Karin in his arms.

"Most likely because you spend a lot of time with her, your reiatsu scent is stuck onto her," Rukia explains looking straight ahead at where the Hollow once stood instead of them so she missed how the colour from Tsuna's face to drain.

"They're... after me..?" Ichigo mutters under his breath in disbelief.

A black portal appeared and the Hollow reappeared in a different location, Rukia changed into an offensive stance and warned them, "It's here! You go-!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snaps standing abruptly on his feet leaving Tsuna to care for Karin. "You're saying that girl was attacked because of me? It's _my_ fault Yuzu, Karin and Nana-san could have died?!" Ichigo bellowed grinding his teeth and clenching his fist so tight he almost drew blood before his face contorts and he covers his grief-stricken face with his hand, "it's my fault that even Tsuna is in danger?" The last part whispered so inaudibly, Tsuna wondered if Ichigo even said something.

"Ichigo-" Tsuna starts, reaching out for Ichigo with her hand, intending to comfort Ichigo but was cut off.

"What are you getting at?" Rukia questions gritting her teeth in annoyance as the Hollow had yet to make its move. Its behaviour is abnormal for a Hollow.

"Hey!" Ichigo darts past and right in front of the Hollow much to the shock and horror to Rukia and Tsuna. Both of whom were left stunned at the unexpected action and didn't know how to react. "You want my soul, don't you?!" Ichigo exclaims to the Hollow with his arms spread wide to offer himself up to the monster. The Hollow cackles, wondering if this human was whether brave or stupid. "Then come fight me for it!"

Definitely the latter.

"Wait!" Rukia chases after Ichigo to stop his foolishness.

"No! Ichi-nii!" Tsuna's howl was filled with an abundance of raw emotion, the pain and fear of losing Ichigo could be heard in her anguished screams. Without realising it, her mind shifted to autopilot and she found herself sprinting towards Rukia and Ichigo. Her outstretched arm just centimetres from Rukia's shoulder when a thundering roar ripped through the air and excruciating pain exploded in her back.

"Tsuna!" Tsuna suddenly found herself tumbling before finally stopping on her front. She couldn't move an inch, her stamina drained to its bare minimum that she couldn't even lift her pinky. Her vision grows hazy as her dull gaze looks straight ahead unable to comprehend what was going on. It was like time slowed down. 'Ichi-nii... are you okay? It's getting cold... and dark... I'm scared...'

"Tsuna! Don't die!" Ichigo pleads when he sees her eyes slowly closing. He was on his knees beside her fallen body, terrified to move her lest he causes her more injury. His hands were already stained with her blood when he desperately tries to stop the small pool of blood underneath her from growing any larger. 3 large yet shallow gashes on her back.

"You fool," Rukia curses stumbling to stay on her feet so she plunges her sword into the concrete before sliding to her knees. Her left shoulder was bleeding but the wound wasn't that serious though it did greatly inhibit her ability to fight. Tsuna saved her from the brunt of the attack. "You should've known that your strength is nothing against that."

The Hollow left shrieking in agony from the pain it received from Rukia slashing of a portion of its mask. It staggered jerkily and wildly which was why it didn't take the chance to attack them while they were unprepared.

"Or did you think it would all end smoothly if you just gave your soul?" Rukia smiles humourlessly as she lets her body fall to the ground. "At this rate, we're all just waiting to be its prey." Using her dwindling strength, she hauls her damaged body to the wall and leans against it. "Do you want... to save your family?"

"Of course!" Ichigo exclaims still shaking from the fear of losing Tsuna, "is there a way."

"There is..." Rukia lifted her sword with her good arm. "You must become a Shinigami." With Ichigo's look of bafflement, Rukia continues, "thrust this Zanpakutō into your heart and I will pour my power into yours. I don't know if this will work but there isn't another way."

"...no..." Tsuna mumbles hearing every word.

"Gimme the sword, Shinigami," Ichigo requests looking down at her.

"...ple...ase..." Tsuna tries to push her upper body but her arms were too unsteady to support her.

"I'm not 'Shinigami.' My name is Kuchiki Rukia," Rukia retorts weakly with a smile on her lips as she shakily gets to her feet.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo introduces holding the blade near the guard with both hands. Ichigo jerks his head to the side gesturing to Tsuna, "and she is my sister, Tsuna."

"It was definitely a pleasure to meet her," Rukia jests which make both of them smile before Ichigo yanks the sword through his heart and a huge explosion of light bursts onto the scene.

Suddenly, the arm of the Hollow falls to the ground, severed by a single slash by a man in a black kimono with a sword twice his size hung over shoulder.

"Impossible," Rukia mumbles clutching her bleeding shoulder, her Shinigami robes replaced with a plain white kimono stained with her blood. She glances at her clothes in disbelief before her gaze shifts back to Ichigo, 'I intended to give only half of my reiryoku... but he took it all?'

"Ichi...nii... do-don't go..." Tsuna pleads dragging herself closer to them by clawing at the ground. Her vision gradually grows darker and she knew it wouldn't be long till she passed out. She can't pass out, not now. There was a thin trail of blood now streams down her chin as she bit her tongue in an effort to stay awake.

'She's still alive?' Rukia's eyes widen in disbelief as she examines Tsuna's damaged body. 'To be able to stand after receiving a blow from a Hollow. And her power... it's weak but I can feel it's purity. One thing I know it's not reiryoku.'

"You're right," a squeaky voice interrupts Rukia's thoughts, the Shinigami gasps at the appearance of a toddler dressed in a black suit. Her eyes widened at the appearance of the bright yellow pacifier.

"You're-" Rukia gasps but is cut off by Reborn who places his finger to his lips.

"I'll explain later," Reborn gets to work in healing Tsuna's wound with his sun flames.

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaims before rushing headfirst towards the Hollow.

'I've never seen a human with enough reiatsu to confuse a Shinigami's senses. I've never seen a human who could break kidō spell. And I've definitely never seen a Shinigami's Zanpakutō become that _huge_!'

Ichigo slices off the leg of the Hollow who shrieks in agony as it loses its balance. "Feel my wrath for having raised a hand against my family... AND GO TO HELL!" Ichigo bellows as he lifts his Zanpakutō over his head before slashing the Hollow's mask in half which dissipates into nothing.

Rukia watched this whole ordeal in disbelief.

 **Later That Night**

It was late at night, the streets quiet and bare all except a lone figure who strolled down the street with his hands stuffed into his coat pocket.

"Man, did someone crush Hollow Bait in Karakura? I swear there's never been this many attacks in 1 month," Isshin complains stretching his back until he heard a satisfying crack before scratching the back of his neck. "At least I can finally get home to my wonderful family and cuddle up with my lovely wife in our beautiful HOME?!" Isshin freaks out at the enormous crater in the side of his house. "What happened?! Ichigo!"

"It wasn't your son's fault," Reborn pipes up jumping out of a nearby tree beside Isshin who gawks at the baby's appearance.

"Damn, you're the last person I wanted to see," Isshin sighs running a hand through his hair as he stares up at the starless sky. "There's no way to escape this, huh?"

"I've received my orders from Nono himself," Reborn tips his fedora downwards, Leon scuttles to the front and licks his master's finger. "Tsuna is to become the next boss of Vongola, she is the only one who can carry on Primo's will."

"She's just a child," Isshin argues despite knowing that children even younger than her have already killed.

"You know that means nothing to Vongola's enemies," Reborn retorts harshly before letting out a small sigh, "I know you want to protect her but you aren't doing her any favours by keeping her in the dark."

"Just..." Isshin takes in a shuddering breath as he covers his eyes with one hand. "Just promise me that you'll protect her and never let that bastard near her." Reborn didn't need to inquire about who that someone was.

"Of course. I'm the world's greatest hitman," Reborn brags with a cheeky grin. "I can do anything."

"Can the 'world's greatest hitman' fix my wall?" Isshin inquires jokingly.

"Depends," Reborn hums an evil glint twinkling in his eyes, "how much will you pay me?"

"You know what? I'm not in the mood to lose my life savings. I'll call a repairman tomorrow," Isshin waves off sauntering through the hole rather than the door. "Night."

"Goodnight," Reborn replies as he places a flyer in the mailbox.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I would say the next chapter would be out next week but we all know it won't.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ichigo's Room**

"... kuh... ah... guh..." a strange strangled cry stirred Ichigo from sleep. He sits up yawning and rubbing his eyes vaguely noting that his bed felt hotter than usual and that his shirt was saturated with sweat before turning his head to the left and sweatdropping at the sight.

Isshin who was on the ground was left gawking, his jaw dropped in a comical manner as he points a shaky finger in Ichigo's direction, still unable to make coherent speech.

"What?" Ichigo demands getting fed up and disturbed with his father's unusually quiet behaviour, he gets no reply but the same action. He realises that his father was not pointing towards him but rather what was behind him so Ichigo follows his line of direction and promptly freaks out. "T-T-Tsuna?!"

The brunette was lying peacefully in Ichigo's bed, she snuggled into his pillow with soft snores escaping from her parted lips. That explains why he felt like he was trapped in a sauna.

"Ichigo, you disgusting dog!" Isshin bellows capturing his son in a headlock before trying to pop his head off clean off his shoulders. "Taking advantage of Tsuna-chan's innocence! You're the lowest piece of scum that has ever walked the earth!"

"Can't breathe!" Ichigo flips his father then stomps on his face before slowly adding pressure. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Muu, what's with all the shouting?" Tsuna moans, sitting up as she cutely rubs the sleepiness from her eyes.

Ichigo was about to demand why she was in his bed but paused as the events of last night flood in. "Wait, what about your injuries, Tsuna? And what happened to Yuzu, Karin and Nana?"

"Eh?"

"Injuries? What are you talking about?" Isshin queries baffled.

"What?" Ichigo takes his foot off of his father's face.

Isshin escorts Ichigo and Tsuna downstairs and outside where the rest of the family stood staring at the large hole in the side of the wall.

"It's quite amazing that no one got even a scratch when that truck ploughed into our home," Nana marvels, bouncing the ladle in her grip.

"What's more miraculous is that no one woke up," Karin comments, crossing her arms over her chest before mumbling, "what the heck is with this family?"

"Are you sure it was a truck? Because I remember something different," Tsuna grabbed the attention of everyone else especially Ichigo who wasn't sure he wanted Tsuna to reveal the existence of Hollows while they still barely understood what happened.

'She's not going to tell them about that Shinigami and monster-thing, is she?'

"I remember that the demon king attacked our home and had taken Karin as it's hostage then Ichi-nii who had a super cool curly moustache summoned a huge sword and slew the demon king thus saving our world from an eternity of darkness and suffering," Tsuna voice gradually becomes louder and full of more enthusiasm.

Ichigo couldn't help but facepalm though there was some relief that Tsuna didn't remember what happened last night though that does beg the question, why did she forget? In fact, what's going on? Everyone's wounds have been healed and they think the damage to the house was an accident... 'Did that person have something to do with it? She's probably gone back to the Soul Society.'

"Can we just eat?" Karin didn't wait for a reply and simply heads back inside with Yuzu following so the rest also followed. Breakfast was fairly normal despite the large hole and the occasional neighbours or stranger questioning it which Isshin chastised them for. The hole might be strange but that doesn't give them the right to enter through it just to inquire about the incident.

"Oh, Nana, didn't you have something to tell Tsuna-chan?" Isshin reminds with his mouth full of food.

Nana chastised him for that and wipes his mouth clean before showing the siblings a flier she received. "Tsu-chan, there's a home tutor coming today."

"A home tutor?" Ichigo echoes.

"Why?!" Tsuna freaks out almost choking on her breakfast.

"I received an interesting flier in the mail," Nana informs before reading it out to everyone. "'Will raise your child to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and age is irrelevant. Reborn'. Isn't it great? I don't think I've ever seen a promotion like this," Nana gushed giggling.

"Smells like a scam, Nana-san," Karin answers unimpressed, "you shouldn't fall for something like that. People like that love taking advantage of naive mothers like you."

"Karin's right, Nana-san," Ichigo agreed, much to Tsuna happiness then rips it away just as fast. "If you want to get a tutor for Tsuna then get someone who is legitimate and well known."

"But I don't want a tutor!" Tsuna whined, irking Ichigo when she continues to cry and whine.

"Urusai!" Ichigo places his fist her on the head then grinds it down on her scalp. "Have you seen your grades? It's a miracle you haven't been kicked out yet! Remember your last test? You got 1 point and that was a pity point for spelling your name right! On a friggin' maths test!"

"Seriously?" Karin snorts and even Yuzu couldn't help but giggle.

"See? You do need a tutor," Nana affirms, crossing her arms across her chest as if daring Tsuna to retaliate so Tsuna looks to the last person who could help her, her stepfather.

"Gomen, Tsuna-chan, but I have to agree with your mother," Isshin gave his condolences wincing. "You really need to bring your grades up or I'll be forced to do something we both won't like."

"You don't mean..?" Tsuna gasps in horror.

"Yes," Isshin affirms looking her straight in the eyes. "I'll have Karin and Ichigo burn your anime stuff while you watch, unable to do anything to stop them and I'll steal the consolation cookies that Yuzu will undoubtedly bake you."

"You're all monsters," Tsuna lets her head fall on the table with a muted thud.

"We only do this because we love you," Nana assures in an effort to comfort her without letting her off the hook.

"Not me, I just like making you suffer," Karin interjects, chuckling evilly.

"Okay, that's enough. Get ready otherwise you'll be late to school," Isshin reminds as he clears up his plate and bowl. "I've already called the repairmen but they're backed up with all the random explosion so I'll just cover the hole with a tarp."

"Nana-san, you didn't actually call the home tutor, did you?" Yuzu inquires, recalling their earlier topic.

"Actually I did but I don't want to cancel," Nana pouts before imagining her own version of the home tutor. "I imagined a handsome young man with sexy glasses wearing a tie," Nana began to drool at her imaginary man.

"Don't create your own image of him!" Tsuna scolds before slumping in her seat, she closed her eyes and explains why she doesn't want a tutor. "What's the point in it? I'm Dame-Tsuna, it's not like I'm good at anything I do." Just as she was about to be scolded for her self-depreciation, a squeaky voice pipes up out of nowhere.

"Ciaossu," the family turns around to find a baby wearing a black suit and fedora holding a briefcase twice his size standing a few feet away from the table.

"Akambo?" Yuzu tilts her head in confusion before walking around the table and picking him up and holding him close. "Are you lost?" Yuzu inquires sweetly as she rubs his back in comfort.

"You couldn't have gotten far, your mother should be close by. We'll help you find her," Nana adds, bending down to his level which is when she noticed the chameleon on his fedora.

"No need. I am Reborn," Reborn introduces himself leaping out of Yuzu's arm. "I arrived earlier than expected but as a service, I'll give my evaluation now."

"Reborn? You mean the home tutor?" Nana questions.

"Told you it was a scam," Karin speaks up after the whole room was silent for a few moments.

"Pff! A baby created that bullsh*t flier?!" Tsuna clutched her aching stomach as she continues to cackle.

"I can't deal with sh*t anymore," Ichigo slaps a hand over his face, frustrated with everything going on. First Hollows then a Shinigami now a baby that speaks and dresses like an adult. If it were any other day then he'd probably rolling on floor dying of laughter like Tsuna.

"Nee-san, stop," Yuzu warns, upset with how disrespectful she was being.

"So you're Tsuna," Reborn hums, not impressed with her mocking him.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing a baby could teach me! My stomach hurts!" Tears streamed down Tsuna's face due to how hard she was laughing. "Oof!" Tsuna grunts when Reborn leaps up and kicks her right in the stomach which knocks her out immediately.

"I need to talk to Tsuna alone, I'll take her to her room," the family is left dumbfounded as Reborn began to drag Tsuna up the stairs by her foot with no trouble.

"Did that just happen?" Yuzu wonders and nobody could answer.

"Why don't you get ready now while your father and I discuss what to do about the home tutor," Nana suggests.

 **Tsuna's Room**

"Wake up," Reborn orders, spraying Tsuna's face with a green water gun for a full minute obviously enjoying how she splutters and struggles for air.

"Wha-?! Urgh! I'm... awa-!" Tsuna chokes as she struggles to get away and breathe. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tsuna demands when Reborn finally cuts the water but when he just ignores her, her fury boils over. "Don't think just cause you're a baby I won't spank you!" Tsuna was about to capture him by the back of his collar when Reborn seizes her wrist and flips her over before yanking her arm behind her back, threatening to dislocate her shoulder. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! Give! Give!"

"I have no openings. My true line of work is assassinations," Reborn releases Tsuna then opens his briefcase before putting together a sniper rifle. "My real job is to make you a mafia boss."

"What? A mafia boss?" Tsuna reiterates astonished by what's coming out of this baby's mouth. "I really have to call Child Protective Services; what has your mother been making you smoke?"

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss," Reborn gave no indication that he heard Tsuna's last statement as he focused on polishing the rifle with a handkerchief.

"Hello? Is your head okay?" Tsuna sweatdrops.

"The method is left up to me," Reborn continues to ignore her before pointing the barrel of the rifle at her forehead, making her panic.

"Hiee! W-Wait."

Suddenly, Reborn's stomach grumbles, eliminating the rising tension in the room, so he dismantles the rifle and heads downstairs with his briefcase, only throwing a lazy, "Later."

"Hey! Jeez, what's with that kid?" Tsuna mutters, she glances to the clock noting it was getting close to 10:00. "Whatever, I gotta get ready or Ichigo will yell at me again," Tsuna grumbles quickly throwing on her school uniform before grabbing her bag and heading out her room. At that moment, she bumps right into Ichigo who was already prepared to go to school. "Sorry, Ichigo."

"It's fine," Ichigo assures before trying to sneak a peek into her room. "So what's with that kid?"

"Ugh, I have no idea," Tsuna groans loudly, slumping forward as if all her energy had been drained in that instant. "But I never want to deal with him again. Hopefully, Kaa-san would've learned her lesson and not hire him. I think his mother dumped whole lotta drugs into his milk bottle," Tsuna whispers the last part dramatically then not-so-subtly examines the hallway.

"Heh, that would explain a lot," Ichigo snorts, placing his hand atop her head and ruffling her hair knowing how much she loves it. "Well, let's go."

"Kaa-san, we're lea-guh!" Tsuna chokes when she sees her mother serving breakfast to Reborn. "Why's he still here?" Tsuna demands, pointing a shaky finger in his direction.

"Hm? Oh, Reborn will stay here until your grades go up as stated in this contract," Nana clarifies holding up a contract that is signed with 2 signatures.

"Oyaji agreed as well?" Ichigo queries, surprised.

"Yep, he believed also that Reborn could help Tsu-chan," Nana responds happily unaware of her daughter's inner strife. "Now get going, I won't tolerate any tardiness from any of you kids. Education is a privilege that you are fortunate to receive," Nana scolds, waving a wooden spoon in their direction.

"I can't believe this," Tsuna grumbles as she trudges on with her head focused on the pavement.

"Nothing you can do about it," Ichigo responds unaffected as he walks ahead of her. As much as he wanted to sympathise with Tsuna, last night's events flurry through his mind and it was all he could focus on. It was then he remembers that they saw the monster a few days ago as well. "Hey, Tsuna, do you remember yesterday when that mon-?" Ichigo turns around to face her only to pause at the unexpected sight.

"Huh? What's wrong, Ichi-nii?" Tsuna inquires in befuddlement and Ichigo responds by pointing to his own head and that was when Tsuna notices the extra weight her neck was struggling to hold up. "What are you doing up there?! I'm not your freaking ride!" Tsuna waves her hands wildly above her head to chase off Reborn who simply leaps onto a nearby wall. "Why are you following us to school?"

"As your home tutor, it is my job to observe how you function in school and in social groups," Reborn answers as he continues to follow them.

Ichigo, still in disbelief over everything, just continues to ignore Reborn's existence though couldn't help but comment, "Isn't that above your pay grade? Shouldn't you just focus on her grades?"

"As the world's greatest hitman, I don't take my work frivolously," Reborn corrects seriously.

"Hitman?" Ichigo echoes in befuddlement, looking back at Reborn.

"Don't listen to him, Ichi-nii. Would you quit it with the whole mafia and hitman thing?" Tsuna commands to Reborn irked but that just seemed to amuse him. "Honestly, you don't need to follow me to school, it's not like I get into a lot of trouble there," Tsuna scoffs, rolling her eyes.

"Not even with Hebima Dei?" Reborn inquires innocently, knowing he hit a sore spot by the way she stiffens at the name. "I spoke to your mother who was more than willing to supply me with the information I need."

"I can deal with Hebima and his goons," Ichigo reassures as he turns back to face Reborn.

"But you shouldn't," Reborn chastise. "Tsuna should learn not to just rely on you every time things get tough, she needs to learn to stand on her own two feet otherwise she'll make a terrible mafia boss."

"Oh please as if that could happen," Tsuna snorts waving off Reborn's words. "I'm Dame-Tsuna. It's not like I could ever stand up for myself, it's easier to just ignore Hebima."

"Tsuna-!" Ichigo storms up to her and seizes her shoulders, intending to give her a tongue lashing like she's never seen when Reborn calmly interrupts.

"Sōdesu ka?" Reborn hums almost as if he had been expecting that answer. His chameleon scurries down his hat and arm onto his hand then transforms into a gun which he points at Tsuna, "then please die." (Is that so?)

Tsuna lets a muted shriek as she stumbles back to create further distance between her and the gun while Ichigo looks on calmly. "Kid put that toy-"

(Bang!)

It was as if time had slowed down for Ichigo in that instance, he turns his head just in time to see a wide-eyed Tsuna falling to the ground with blood leaking from the hole in her forehead. She lands on the ground unmoving with her unblinking eyes glazed over.

Ichigo collapses onto his knees as his shaky legs could no longer handle his own weight. The colour drained from his face as incomprehensible sounds escape from his dropped jaw. Ichigo grabs two fistfuls of hair at the sides of his head and was about to let out a howl full of his agony and despair when Tsuna suddenly shot up with an orange flame appearing from where she was shot and her uniform torn into scraps which left her in her underwear.

Ichigo screams a strangled cry as he slaps both hands over his glowing red face though he couldn't help but peek between his fingers.

"Reborn! I'll make Hebima regret ever messing with me with my dying will!" Tsuna roars before sprinting away at light speed. Ichigo tried to grab her but was left with his arm outstretched in the direction she ran off in.

"Here you go," Ichigo barely had any time to catch the bag thrown to him, he juggled it a couple of times before finally having a proper grip on it.

"Wa-Wait! What happened?! Why's Tsuna-!" Ichigo stammers but Reborn interjects.

"You might want to hurry otherwise she'll have to attend class in her underwear," Reborn warns taking refuge on his shoulder. Ichigo jolts before charging after Tsuna like a raging bull on speed.

 **Karakura High School**

"Hey, you'll catch flies like that," Tatsuki comments chuckling as she stands beside Orihime who was sitting near an open window staring at the ceiling. "You're too young to be zoning out."

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime accidentally drops her magazine as snaps out of her daydreams.

"Ichigo sure is late," a cheeky grin grows on Tatsuki's face as she gives her best friend a knowing stare, "I bet you were thinking about him, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't," Orihime stammers desperately trying to convince her otherwise while refusing to reciprocate Tatsuki's gaze.

"Hey Orihime, what about him do you like? He's cold, his hair colour is weird, he's a brat, he's short-tempered," Tatsuki lists each of his flaws on her fingers before wondering what was with her head. "Honestly, a big-breasted beauty like you could do much better."

"He's funny," Orihime responds enthusiastically. "I just imagine that grimacing face of his and... pfft!" Orihime shoulders shake from muffling her laughter.

"R-Really?" Tatsuki questions, sweatdropping.

"He might not come in today," Mizuiro speaks up after hearing the topic of their conversation, "Ichigo that is and Tsuna."

"What do you mean?" Tatsuki queries before recalling that they always arrive at the same time.

"I went by their house this morning and there was a huge hole in the side of the house like this big. Their dad said that a truck rammed into it during the night."

"A truck?!" The girls echo in horror before Tatsuki inquires more. "Is Tsuna okay?! I don't really give a damn 'bout Ichigo but Tsuna..."

"As far as I was informed everyone's fine," Mizuiro replies before adding something else after a moment of pondering. "There's also-"

"HEBIIIIMMAAAA!" A familiar voice bellows throughout the schools.

"Doesn't that sound like Tsuna?" Michiru questions, stopping her conversation with Ryō.

"Yeah, what's up with her?" Ryō questions actually tearing her gaze up from her textbook.

"Maybe Hebima messed with her again," Mahana suggests, shrugging her shoulders.

"Where's Hebima?!" Tsuna demands, ripping the class door right off its hinges much to the bafflement and disbelief of her classmates.

"Kyaa!"

"What the f*ck!"

"Tsuna, where are your clothes?!" Tatsuki demands in a screechy voice.

Everyone had their own mixed reactions. Most of the students were in shock and disbelief except Chizuru who ran her tongue over her lips while rubbing thighs together, her eyes clouding over with arousal and Keigo who passed out from an intense nosebleed.

"Hebima! Come out you bastard!" Tsuna ignores their outbursts of shock and dashes to the next classroom.

"Oi, who the hell is screaming?" Hebima demands, opening the door to his classroom only to receive a sucker punch the second he peeks his head out. "Ow! Dame-Tsuna?!" Hebima yells incredulous as he cradles his stinging cheek.

"I'll make you pay for messing with me," Tsuna threatens, cracking her knuckles before sending a flurry of blows to Hebima's face.

"Dei!" Ueda shrieks covering her eyes.

"The hell is wrong with her?" Gumo trembles as he finds himself frozen stiff, unable to rescue his friend.

Gradually, the flurry of blows begins to slow down until the flame died down and Tsuna slowly regained her sanity. "Hm, when did I get to school?" Tsuna mumbles to herself before blanching when she takes notice that everyone was gawking at her timorously. It was then she realises that she was sat atop someone. "Hiieee!" Tsuna shrieks scrambling away from the semi-conscious Hebima whose face was battered black and blue.

"Tsuna!" Ichigo yells as he dashes around the corner and stops at a screeching halt before shoving the bag in her arms. "Your clothes-!" Ichigo huffs before threatening his male classmates, "I'll gouge out the eyeballs of anyone who looks! You get that?!"

Knowing about Ichigo's fearsome reputation, the males scramble back to their own class. Orihime saw this as an opportunity to help Tsuna.

"Alright girls, we have a major fashion meltdown. Let's form a Super Duper Ultra Friendship Circle of Helpfulness around Tsuna!" Orihime bellows eagerly with a fist pump.

"Right!" The girls snap a sharp salute before forming a circle around Tsuna thus protecting her from any predatory male gaze and from Chizuru's unwanted sexual advances while she changed.

No one threw a second glance to the girl who was leaning against the wall, having watched the entire scene unfold. "You have a lot to explain, Arcobaleno," Rukia throws a side glance to the baby who stood a few feet away with a cup of coffee he innocently sips.

"I did promise and a hitman must honour his word," Reborn assures as he raises a hand to pet his chameleon. "Though it may have to wait. After all, you still need to explain to Ichigo about your dilemma. Let's take things slow."

"I was taught to never trust a mafioso," Rukia reminds never removing her gaze from him as if he would blow her brains out the second she looks away.

"True but you know what I am so it'd be wise not to get on my bad side," Reborn warns and for a brief second she saw the shadow of a grown man but it vanished just as fast as it appeared making her wonder if she actually saw it at all. "Don't worry, I have no intention in making enemies which is why I propose a temporary alliance."

"An alliance?" Rukia reiterates as if she expected him to be joking.

"It's clear that we'll collide with each other frequently due to our connection to the Kurosaki siblings so why don't we use it to our advantage?" Reborn hums before holding out his hand, "do we have a deal?"

"Sure," Rukia agrees fairly easily seeing as it was the best course of action.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Rukia Kuchiki. My name is Reborn," Reborn introduces contently. This will certainly be an interesting experience.

 **I'm so sorry for the lateness but I was prioritising One-Eyed Fairy because I have so much writer's block for the next chapter.**

 **Also, I just realised how different the manga and anime for Bleach truly is, I'm switching to the manga mostly because it's easy to follow and find.**

 **Guys and gals, do you think I should make an Archive of our Own account?**


End file.
